Switching Personalities
by Sister Deathscythe
Summary: What happens when a mischievous demon decides to switch the souls of ALL the Inucrew? With InuYasha inside Kagome's body, what will happen when Kouga finally decides to marry Kagome? Is it worse than him having to travel into the future to take a test? A perverted monk can do much in a certain demon slayer woman's body... COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Switching Personalities  
  
Chapter One  
  
The woods they had been calmly walking through minutes before was zooming by as all followed Kagome in pursuit of the jewel shard that she had not long ago sensed."This way!" she exclaimed as she ran ahead of the group. "Over here!"  
  
She lead them to their destination which happened to be outside of the forest. All blinked as the sun's brilliant rays hit the faces of the travelers.  
  
"Well this shouldn't be too hard," Inu-Yasha commented as he surveillanced the area. Opposite to the vegetation that was in the forest they had just exited, all that could be seen was an endless field of green grass that was connecting to the sky. The only disturbance to the scenery was the small but clear river that ran through.  
  
"Which way, Kagome?" Miroko asked referring to the jewel shard.  
  
"Um," Kagome paused to get a lock on the shard. _'That's funny...'_ she thought. _'It's moving...'_ No sooner had she said those words, that the shard halted. Kagome scanned the area to make certain that it surely had stopped.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo said as he climbed to her shoulder. "The shard?"  
  
"Oh, right," she responded turning to Shippo. "I just wanted to make sure." she smiled. "It's right up ahead. It seemed to have been moving but it stopped now."  
  
"I don't smell any demons..." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Then come on!" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed a hold to her boomerang, as all ran to the destination.  
  
------

"My lord! What is it?" Jaken spoke staring at his master, Sesshomaru who he had bumped into due to his sudden halt.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is nearby," he spoke and then turned his head toward his back. "Jaken. Rin. Let's go." And without waiting for any response, he started walking.  
  
"Ye-Yes! My Lord!" said a jumpy Jaken as he followed his master.  
  
"Yea! Here we go!" Rin exclaimed as she too followed closely behind.  
  
------

Deeper in the forest, a certain white figure lurks about. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, he arrives closer to his destination.  
  
_'What luck.'_ thought the master of the puppet roaming in the jungle. _'There is a jewel shard close by with Inu-Yasha. I will receive two prices today.'  
_

Further into the field, a hunching figure was slowly dragging, supported only by her bow. Her raven colored hair hugging her scarred face, Kikyo trotted forward in search of the souls she needed.  
  
_'Damn it,'_ she cursed in her thoughts. _'That soul eating demon left me almost dry. I need to find more. But...I can't help but wonder...Naraku did not send that demon after me and it was no coincidence that I happened to be in it's path...Who sent it?'  
_  
Her train of thoughts was broken when she noticed a familiar white orb floating in the distance, close to the forest. It was accompanied by another and then one more until a whole swarm of them came into view.  
  
"Souls!" Kikyo cried out. "But...how...?There is also a shard in that direction. This is not right...but I can not remain like this any longer. I must risk it!" With that in mind the deceased priestess seemed to trot with more speed.  
  
------

"There it is!" Kagome cried as she came to a halt in front of the twinkling purple light.  
  
"Feh, that was easy," Inu-Yasha snickered. His expression was soon changed as an all too familiar sent filled the air, followed by another.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what is it?" Sango asked noticing his sudden alertness.  
  
"Sesshomaru is nearby...so is Naraku," he spat. Suddenly, his alertness was replaced by surprisement and confusement as he found himself unable to move.  
  
"What the-!" Inu-Yasha spoke.  
  
"Ah! I can't move!" Shippo cried by Inu-Yasha's feet. Everyone had found themselves struggling against an invisible force that didn't allow any movement.  
  
"What is this?" Miroko questioned.  
  
"He! He! He! Now, now. We mustn't rush into things!" said a voice with a high shrill although no being was visible. "Sorry it took me so long to arrive but with a nose like Inu-Yasha's I had to be at a distance or else my plan wouldn't work. You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroko said.  
  
"Ah, yes well you shall see soon enough! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" the voice continued.  
  
"Why don't you show yourself, you coward!" Sango demanded.  
  
The voice laughed."Why spoil the fun? The last curtain act will come soon enough. In the meantime enjoy yourself and don't move an inch. Not like you can!" it continued to laugh.  
  
Kagome made a face. "He's annoying..."  
  
"But we still can't move!" Inu-Yasha pointed out the obvious just as Sesshomaru came into view.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in his usual mellow-toned voice.  
  
"Ugh, none of your business!" Inu-Yasha spat.  
  
Jaken and Rin soon came to view. "My lord! My lord! You were right Inu-Yasha is here!" Jaken said as he rushed toward the party. He suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Uh...I can't move..." he gasped.  
  
"Jaken? What's wrong with you?" Rin asked as she approached the little green demon only to be caught in the motionless web.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! I can't move either!" she screamed.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru spoke, showing a rare expression of slight worry on his face. He approached the girl and demon.  
  
"No wait stop! You'll only get caught in it too!" Kagome warned but only in vain.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked as he too found himself unable to move.  
  
Laughter filled the air as the shrill voice returned. "Don't worry! The stage is almost set!" It seemed to leave as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshomaru repeated, staring at his brother.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you. By the way nice one to just walk right into it," Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the white figure in front of the party.  
  
"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha hissed.  
  
"My, my. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Inu-Yasha?" he laughed.  
  
Inu-Yasha snickered. "Enjoy it while you can because by the way things are going, you'll become part of it too."  
  
As if triggering the event, Inu-Yasha's words seemed to have been magical for the invisible force snaked it's way and caught a hold of Naraku for he too seemed to be struggling and questioning his situation.  
  
Kagome, who was frozen in the uncomfortable position of crouching on her legs had her arm halfway extended in an attempt to pick up the jewel, was gazing at the horizon trying to think of a way out of their current situation when she noticed a familiar figure, walking at an unusually slow pace.  
  
"Kikyo," Inu-Yasha said noticing her too.  
  
She stopped at her current whereabout when she noticed the strange group she saw before her.  
  
"What?" she said. _'I knew something was wrong...'_  
  
"Come now child! Don't be shy there is enough seats in the house!" spoke the voice without a source.  
  
To everyone's surprisement Kikyo seemed to have floated off her feet and rushed to the spot where the rest of them were waiting...against their will. Once she arrived it seemed she too was at the mercy of being inactive.  
  
"Aha! The stage is set and all is here!" the voice spoke shattering the confusement that had seemed to sit in the air for some time.  
  
Kikyo unable to accept her situation spoke. "What sort of sorcery is this? I knew you were up to something. Ever since you sent that soul eating demon on me last night. Show yourself and explain!"  
  
"And here I thought the fake souls I set for you here would be the ones throw you off," the voice answered. "As a matter of fact, I almost thought you wouldn't fall for it. I guess when your on the brink of nonexistence you seem to be a little off your regular alertness. But fine I will show myself."  
  
The demon came into view, appearing out of thin air, although remained suspended there. The human-like form revealed it was a female. Wearing blue pants, that hung slightly lose on her legs, they went under her feet, covered her middle toe and then back up connecting to the end of the pants. Her red sleeveless shirt reached to her knees but had slits through the middle, back, left and right side that stopped at her waist. A line of gold cloth outlined the shirt's turtle neck-like collar and went down the middle until it split at the slit's end. Decorating the shirt was a large black dragon that swirled around her waist and the back of her neck until it's head was seen resting above her right breast. Dark blue gloves went up her arms, stopping above her elbows and had the same design on her hands as her pants did on her feet. Her dark green slightly past shoulder length hair outlined the sharp features of her honey colored eyes.  
  
_'And here I thought it was a guy!'_ Kagome thought slightly blushing.  
  
"Hello there, finally glad to see me?" she spoke but no longer in the shrill voice that was used earlier. This time it sounded like a woman's voice and had a very alluring tone in it.  
  
"Now," she continued. "On with the show!"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Inu-Yasha complained. "All you do is talk, talk, talk about some stupid "show" you want to do that somehow involves us. I say it's better to fight than just flap our mouths. What do you say?" he grinned.  
  
The demon brought a hand to her chin as she looked up at the sky, pretending to think. "Hmm..." still looking at the heavens, she brought her right hand away from under her chin and stuck it out. Immediately a red wooden rod appeared in her grip. Facing Inu-Yasha, she floated toward him and stabbing the rod in the ground, sat on it.  
  
"Because that wouldn't be any fun!" She smiled, causing Inu-Yasha to bar his fangs in anger, or at least he tried.  
  
Floating back to her original spot, the demon placed the rod across her laps as she sat criss-crossed in mid-air. "Now, I don't want any interruptions as I speak so..." she said with a wave of her arm. At once the strange group of foes and allies felt their lips pressed shut with any attempt to open them failing.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll still be able to breath," she grinned. "Now then, my name is Mamono Tozoku."  
  
_'Mamono Tozoku? But those are just Japanese words, not a name, right?'_ Kagome thought.  
  
"And, the reason why I brought you all here," she continued. "Is merely for the fact of my entertainment. I have watched all of you...through your smiles, tears, dangers, fears, and battles. Not to mention the ever popular love triangle that seems to always be growing in interest," she said smiling at Inu-Yasha, causing him and Kikyo to scowl and Kagome to blush.  
  
"Continuing, as enticing as your stories are, I decided to add a twist to the show which is yet again why I brought you all here. Yes, everything that lead you here, was my doing. The real jewel shard, the soul eating demon, the fake souls. All so you would walk into my hands." She grinned. "Which reminds me, here Kikyo." A large white orb appeared before Mamono. "Take it." The orb launched itself at Kikyo and entered her body, giving her great relief and strength. "Just some souls I collected for you. It would be a great disappointment if your host were to take your pain while you were someone else.  
  
"You see, I plan to steal your souls. Which is why I call myself Mamono Tozoku. _Demon thief._ Only I'll be nice about it. You will all keep a soul, or in your case Kikyo, souls -and don't think that makes you an acception to anything- you will not have your own. Any questions? Oh, how rude of me." She waved her arm again, giving the party their privilege to speak again. Immediately the laughter of Naraku was heard.  
  
This bothered Mamono. "And what is the problem?"  
  
"You fool. I am but a demon puppet," Naraku spoke. "You can not get my soul through this."  
  
It was Mamono's laughter that was then heard. "Do not underestimate me."  
  
At the instant, all were blinded by a white light as several white orbs emerged from it. Floating above, they began to displace themselves like shuffling cards as the blinding light below began to die. When all was visible below, the souls speeded themselves to any random body nearby and all was complete.  
  
--------------So, how do you like? I know it's not much action but you gotta set the stage for the show! Ha! Ha!...¬¬ yeah not funny...I am sorry...u.u mainly to the point, just leave me your reviews if you are interested in knowing who ends up in whose body. Oh yeah and just because I can mess with the souls of the Inu-Yasha crew it doesn't mean I owe them...damn...


	2. Chapter Two

**Quick note:** Since the characters are gonna be in bodies that are not their own, to clear things up when I write the name of the character I'm talking about I will write their name, not the name of the character of the body they have. Example: Inu-Yasha is in Kagome's body but when I write Inu-Yasha did a certain action (Inu-Yasha glared at Miroko through Kagome's eyes) -something like that-, I'm talking about Inu-Yasha, not Kagome. And I'll still put he/his refering to Inu-Yasha even though he's in Kagome's body. If you still don't get it, just read on. You'll catch up...I'm bad at explaining confusing things like this....u.u I'm a failure!!! TT okay, well whatever, ¬¬

Chapter Two

_'What a headache...'_ Kagome thought as she sat up. _'Why do I feel so...weird?'_ Opening her eyes, she noticed everyone scattered around her, unconscious. It seemed that she was the first one to regain consciousness. Sitting up, Kagome suddenly froze when she saw her body before her.  
  
"Uh..." she said. Shaking, she brought her hands to her view and looked down at her clothes. Her nails were longer than usual, and she noticed her black shoulder length hair had become longer and wavy. _'I'm...I'm in Naraku's body...?!?!'_  
  
Kagome seemed to freeze until she seemed to _actually_ realize she was in Naraku's body. A surprisingly high pierced scream in Naraku's voice cut through the silence, awakening all the unconscious party.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome's voice was heard but came from the wrong person. "What the hell?" it said again realizing the change in voice.  
  
The real Kagome stared at her body. "Who are you in my body?"  
  
The unknown soul in Kagome's body blinked. "I know you're not Naraku..." Then gazing down at themself, the being in Kagome's body gasped. "I'm in Kagome's body! Then that means...Kagome, you're in Naraku's body?!"  
  
"I know that!" Kagome yelled. "I want to know who you are!"  
  
Kagome saw her own eyes that weren't on her body, wander to the side. "It's me, Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"No...way..." Kagome whispered in shock then yelled, "No way!! I can't be in Naraku's body and Inu-Yasha in mine!"  
  
"What?" Sango's voice was heard. Kagome and Inu-Yasha both quickly asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Sango's eyes went wide to the aggressiveness in their voices. "Muh-Miroko," he meekly said in Sango's voice.  
  
A familiar cry echoed through, in the form of Inu-Yasha's voice. "Miroko is in my body?!"  
  
Miroko looked down at himself to see Sango's body then with wide eyes shot a glance toward Inu-Yasha's body. "Sango, you're in Inu-Yasha's body? But whose in mine?"  
  
Miroko turned to find his own body sitting up, eyes halfway closed. "Why does it seem as if I got taller?" he said. Then his eyes completely opened. "And why does my voice seem different?"  
  
"No...Please don't tell me..."Miroko said."Shippo's in my body!!!"  
  
"What!" Shippo exclaimed. He then brought up his hands to see his usual small paws were replaced by two adult man hands, one with prayer beads circling around it. His eyes widened again. "It is true I am in Miroko's body! No way! Why did I have to be in Miroko's body? Why couldn't I have gotten a cool body like Inu-Yasha?!"  
  
"Hey," Miroko said narrowing his female eyes. "I'm not that bad...What's bad is not being able to ask girls to have my child seeing that I am a woman!"  
  
"Got a problem with it?" Sango spoke in Inu-Yasha's murderous tone as she popped her clawed hands.  
  
"I do," said Jaken's voice. "That demon was right. She was able to capture my soul and switch it with another even though I was miles away...she will pay..."  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked at the unusual mellowed out Jaken then burst out laughing. "Is that you Naraku? In Jaken's body?" he began laughing again when Jaken remained motionless.  
  
"M'lord! M'lord!" rang Shippo's voice as he was standing next to Sesshomaru's body sitting in an unusual style. "What happened to you?!"  
  
"Jaken, over here," Kikyo's voice said. Jaken -in Shippo's body- turned to Kikyo. His eyes teared up. "My lord...you're in that dead woman's body?" he then turned to physique that was Sesshomaru's body. "Then...that means..."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Hi, Jaken-sama!"  
  
Jaken couldn't take it. "Rin..." he barley managed to say as he hit the ground, stomach first. He then regained motion as he pounded his fists and legs on the ground. "Why? Why?" he cried out. "Why was it that Rin got to be in Lord Sesshomaru's body and not me?" he stopped to show his wide, glossy eyes.  
  
Rin's body, however, remained motionless as it stared at a distance, showing Kikyo was who housed there.  
  
"Okay," Kagome said standing up. "First things first, we have to figure out who is in whose body. So...let's start with myself. I, Kagome, am in Naraku's body, something I really do not like...Inu-Yasha is in my body, also something I do not like. Sango is in Inu-Yasha's body, Miroko is Sango's, Sesshomaru in Kikyo's, Naraku in Jaken's, Kikyo in Rin's, Rin in Sesshomaru's, and finally Jaken in Shippo's." Kagome took a deep breath, "Now that all that is settled, we must go back to the village."  
  
"What for?" Inu-Yasha complained. "We have to look for that wench that did this to us. It's the only way!"  
  
Kagome hissed with anger. "Think this through! We can ask Kaede for help!"  
  
"Feh, like that old bag of bones knows anything. We can ask Miroko. He should know something."  
  
"Uh..." Miroko said with an innocent face that was enhanced with Sango's beauty, "to tell you the truth, I've never heard of this demon before."  
  
Inu-Yasha shot him a glare. "Then what good are you to us?" he said under his breath.  
  
Naraku stared at Kagome in his body. _'I am powerless like this. This body is useless and weak. Acting now would not be wise. Maybe when we're about to solve this, when we're about to get our souls back...I'll make sure Inu-Yasha never gets his returned. And that miko in my body...she too will suffer with him for soiling my form. But now all I can do is play along...'  
_  
"Either way, I don't think we should go back to the village!" Inu-Yasha continued to argue, pushing Kagome's buttons.  
  
Rin, on the other hand, was marveling at her new physique. Standing up, she admired herself from all sides, her expression testing Sesshomaru's face muscles in ways they were never used. Jaken, still on the floor, could now swallow what had happened.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome's argument was still going strong as Miroko came and sat next to Sango.  
  
"Amazing how Kagome can argue with the same fierceness as ever to her own physical body," Miroko said.  
  
"I understand how she feels," Sango commented.  
  
"Uh, yes. I am after all in your body and-"  
  
"And if you try to do anything, I will kill you myself! I don't care if you're in my body!" Sango threatened, fire in her eyes.  
  
Miroko seemed to shrink in size as he gave Sango a meek smile. "I-I understand...heh...heh..."  
  
"Uh! You're impossible Inu-Yasha!" Naraku's voice cut through.  
  
"So what are you gonna do about it?" he said.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Terror raced through Inu-Yasha's face but in Kagome's expression. He relaxed when he noticed he was still on his feet. "Hey..." he said.  
  
"Huh," Kagome said, then she clapped her hands over her mouth, as her eyes went wide. Bringing them down she said, "That's right...I don't have that power anymore because I'm in Narku's body."  
  
Inu-Yasha smile was outlined with triumph. "Ha! You can't 'sit' me anymore!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
All turned to find Inu-Yasha's body halfway buried in the ground, although it was Sango who now felt the pain. Her head popped out, smeared with dirt. "I would really appreciate it if the 'sit' was erased from your vocabulary, Inu-Yasha," she hissed.  
  
"Ha!" he spoke. "Now you feel me pain! Every time Kagome 'sits'-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Inu-Yasha's body was now buried with dirt. Sango lifted herself out of the hole and with Inu-Yasha's own looks of death, walked over towards him.  
  
"Uh..." Inu-Yasha said backing away. "We-we can go now to the village, Kagome..."  
  
It was at that moment that Kirara showed up, surprising Sango and relieving her of her mission to kill Inu-Yasha. "That's right," she said. "Kirara wasn't here when we were attacked by the demon. She can help us by taking some of us to the village."  
  
Thus, with the help of Kirara, and the appearance of Aun, the party left to Kaede's village, in hopes that she will be able to help them out. The argument free cooperation brought much question to the crew.  
  
It was crowded in the small house in which Kaede lived. All were gathered around for the exception of Sesshomaru and Naraku.  
  
"So, do you think you can help us?" Kagome asked after explaining the situation to Kaede.  
  
She closed her eyes and gazed at the fire in front of her. "Ay, I've heard of such a demon. They are rare and prefer to toy with their prey than fight."  
  
"Feh, sounds like their weak," Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"Wrong, Kagome," Kaede spoke bringing her gaze from the glowing flames.  
  
Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes. "I'm Inu-Yasha, remember?"  
  
Kaede cleared her throat. "Ay."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his head to the side. "Feh, old hag..."  
  
"This rearrangement of souls is not permanent," Kaede continued. "But it can only be amended when saying the name of the demon, when captured. Thou must say the name of the demon who cast the spell only then will thy souls be returned."  
  
"But she did tell us her name," Sango spoke.  
  
"Yeah, it was Mamono Tozoku," Kagome added. "She told us it was her name."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "Nay, the demon lied to cover up it's tracks and any means of reversing her spell. Thou must track the demon and discover her true name. It's the only way."  
  
Miroko grasped his staff, which seemed strange seeing as he was in Sango's body. It was even more of a strange sight seeing Inu-Yasha author's note: tallking about the bodies with a huge boomerang strapped to his back and Kagome with a beat up sword by her side. Rin was also deprived of Sesshomaru's weapons for they now were by Kikyo's side and Naraku and Rin both carried a bow and arrows. Shippo also seemed strange carrying a staff with a old man and a young woman carved at the top.  
  
"This will be difficult," Miroko commented. "It will test our skills as-"  
  
Kagome gave a gasp and jumped to her feet. "TEST! I forgot! I have a test tomorrow! Oh! Oh no! I'm in Naraku's body! How...! Why...! NO!"  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha spoke. "Are you-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "You have to help me! Please! Please! PLEASE! You have to go back to my era and take the test for me! If I don't go, I won't pass!!"  
  
"What? But I don't know anything about your 'tests'!"  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha! You have to!" Kagome said.  
  
Somehow, Kagome dragged Inu-Yasha to the bone-eater's well, leaving the rest behind with Kaede. "Here," she said giving him a jewel shard she had placed in her pocket that she had taken from Inu-Yasha on the way to the village. She had placed the shards next to the almost completed jewel she found in Naraku's clothes. The fact that Naraku didn't even mention his jewel shard worried Kagome but that was soon pushed out of her head as the thought of the examination clouded her mind.  
  
"Take it and go through the well. Tell my brother what happened. He'll help you out on the material I need to study, but don't let my mother or grandfather find out that you're in my body, okay?" Kagome instructed.  
  
"But-"  
  
Kagome pushed Inu-Yasha in the well and watched her own body disappear in the dark light. Leaning against the well she sighed. _'Good luck...'_ Her expression then turned to one that would kill. "And you better not mess it up for me!!" she yelled down the well.  
  
--------------Soooooooooooo, what do you think? o.o To begin with, there's something I want to say. I randomly picked out who was going to go in whose body. So it was a coincedence that Inu-Yasha went into Kagome's body and Miroko in Sango's. Pretty cool, huh? heh...Oh yeah, for refrence, here's the list of the body, soul thing...  
  
Kagome - Naraku  
  
Inu-Yasha - Kagome  
  
Sango - Inu-Yasha  
  
Shippo - Miroko  
  
Miroko - Sango  
  
Sesshomaru - Kikyo  
  
Naraku - Jaken  
  
Kikyo - Rin  
  
Rin - Sesshomaru  
  
Jaken - Shippo  
  
P.s. don't foget to review!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. "Why is it so dark?" he grumbled as he lifted himself from the floor. "Wha-?" His vision came to rest on a ladder that was hanging by the side of the well.

"That's never been there before..." he said then suddenly his eyes widened as his memory caught up with him. "That's right. Kagome pushed me down the well. I'm in her era now."

In the distance, above his head, Inu-Yasha's now human ears picked up the faint tap of running feet. _'Wonder who that is?'_ He sucked in his breath causing a faint _'eep'_ to be heard.

"What if it's Kagome's grandfather?" he asked. "Or even worse..." he cringed at the thought of it. "Her mother!!"

"AHHH! I can't do it!" Inu-Yasha broke down yelling. "I wanna go back! How do you go back!"

He suddenly stopped as he recalled Kagome's pleading. Even though she was in Naraku's body, he couldn't help but _feel_ her. Surprising so, especially since he hates...abhors Naraku with every inch of his being. But somehow, Kagome made that go away with just being in his body...as strange as that may sound. She probably didn't notice but all the time she was arguing with him and then pleading him to come to her era, he was gazing at her eyes. Naraku's eyes reflected Kagome's soul that was inside. He could feel her warmth, her heartbeat just by looking at those eyes.

Inu-Yasha grabbed the ladder with one hand, determination rising within him. "I guess it is about time for me to do something for you," he said and raising his other hand, climbed out of the well.

Opening the door, Inu-Yasha immediately came face to face with Kagome's brother. It seemed he was the one Inu-Yasha heard running for his face was slightly flushed. It was obvious he was coming home from school since he was carrying his books and backpack.

Seeing Inu-Yasha just stand there, Souta stated at who he thought was his sister. Inu-Yasha returned the gaze blinking several times.

Tired of this game, Souta spoke. "Well, aren't you gonna say something?"

"Uh...uh..." Inu-Yasha said, frozen on the spot. The decision of going through with Kagome's favor seemed to have left him and returned back to the bottom of the well. Somewhere he felt like crawling back to as well.

Souta raised an eyebrow and peered at his 'sister'. "Are you feeling okay?"

Gulping, Inu-Yasha finally spoke in words and sentences. "Uh, yeah. Just fine." Inu-Yasha didn't know Kagome's voice could reach such a high shrill until now.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, well actually..."

"Oh, back so soon, Kagome?" her mother said as she emerged from the house and came walking toward Inu-Yasha and Souta.

'_Ack! Oh no! It's Kagome's mom!'_ Inu-Yasha wildly thought grasping his head between his hands. He never noticed how soft Kagome's hair actually was. Those thoughts soon popped out of his head as he saw Kagome's mom walking towards them in what looked like a faster pace. _'What do I do!?!'_

Inu-Yasha's gaze returned to Souta who still kept that slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"Uh, Souta," Inu-Yasha said. "I have to tell you something but inside Kago- I mean my room okay?"

Souta raised his eyebrow again. "Really? I never would have guessed you had something to say. But why not just tell me now?"

"Because," Inu-Yasha said. "I don't want to say it in front of...uh...mom..." A strange sensation visited his body as that word escaped his lips. He had never said that word before like this, at least not after the death of her own mother. But he had always liked Kagome's mom. In fact, seeing her now with that soft smile that was perfectly molded into her motherly face seemed to suppress that strange feeling as one of warmth came flooding through his body. I guess he wouldn't mind calling Kagome's mom _his_ mom that much.

"Well, why are you all just standing there?" Kagome's mom spoke finally reaching them.

"Uh, nothing mom," Souta said. "Kagome was just telling me how tired she was. I was about to help her into her room."

Kagome's mom smiled. "That's very nice dear. I guess I'll see you guys during dinner. I'll be out here with the laundry."

"Okay mom," Souta said as he walked towards the house, Inu-Yasha behind him.

Kagome's mom watched them walk away. "Strange, Kagome must have been really tired. She didn't even speak a word to me. Not even about Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha was relieved once he and Souta were secure in Kagome's room. Even better that they didn't meet with Kagome's grandfather.

Sitting down on Kagome's bed, Inu-Yasha looked at Souta who was standing before him.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I-I'm not your sister," Inu-Yasha began.

Souta wrinkled his expression into confusement. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you just please don't interrupt. I'm not your sister, but I sorta am...well...It's me, Inu-Yasha, in Kagome's body. We met a demon in the other era that switched everyone's souls into someone else's body and I ended up with Kagome's body. I came back because she wanted me to take this 'test' for her tomorrow. She told me to tell you about this so you can help me study but not to tell your mother or grandfather."

Souta smiled then burst into laughter. "Really? That is so cool. Okay yeah, Kagome left her books somewhere around here..." He turned and walked towards her desk.

Inu-Yasha blinked several times at Souta's calm reaction to the claim of having a demon in your sister's body. "You mean, you're not gonna 'freak out'?" he spoke quoting an expression he had heard Kagome use quite often.

Souta turned towards him. "Hm? Well I'm a kid. I can expect these things to happen in an era of demons. I have imagination. And when it happens to someone you know, it's just cool. Besides I'm not gonna worry too much. Knowing my sister, she probably already has all this mess figured out." he smiled.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but return the gesture. "Yeah," he said. "I guess so." he looked at Souta as he returned to his struggle of finding Kagome's school books. _'Yeah, Kagome is like that. Although she may panic at times, she does know what's going on and finds ways to solve it. In a way, Souta is kinda like that too. I just hope we get through this soon.' _

Retrieving his gaze from Souta, Inu-Yasha examined Kagome's room. He saw the same designs, color, everything but in a different way. The colors seemed too plain, and the designs not as elaborate. Everything seemed so...blurry. Of course...he no longer had his demon sight and abilities. In all the panic and chaos that arose way too quickly, he forgot he was human now. A female human but human none the less. Everything was going to be different...and limited.

His eyes landed on Kagome's mirror. Her features gazed back only they were his now. He stood up and walked towards the mirror, Souta crawling past his legs to under the bed in his quest of finding the missing school books.

Inu-Yasha's fingertips brushed the mirror's surface, leaving behind a trial of smeared fingerprints. They suddenly went to his cheek. The reflection showed him Kagome mimicking his exact actions. All at once, at that exact moment, he wanted Kagome to be back in her body. He shouldn't be here. It's not right. Of course it's not right. It is her body after all...but looking at the truth, he wanted her to be back in her body so he could be back in his...with her by his side. How it always was and should be.

"Hey!" Souta yelled, books under one arm. "I know you're in my sister's body but don't get any ideas!"

"Ideas?" Inu-Yasha asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, your hand is on her face. Don't do that!"

Inu-Yasha blushed as he quickly retrieved his hand. "Sorry..."

"Whatever," Souta said as he placed the books on top of Kagome's desk. He opened one and looking at Inu-Yasha spoke. "Let's get to work."

The hours passed by and soon dusk reached the darkening sky.

"So, do you think you got it?" Souta asked.

Inu-Yasha didn't answer.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha?" Souta poked him on the shoulder causing him to fall off the chair. His body position didn't move as he sat on an invisible chair on the floor.

"Inu-Ya-"

"How does she do it! How CAN she do it! This...! This...! I don't know what this IS!" Inu-Yasha yelled getting up unusually fast. "Formulas?! Equations?! Grammar?! IT'S TOO MUCH!!!!"

"Inu-Yasha keep it down!"

"No wonder Kagome always complains about these 'tests'!"

A knock on the door disturbed the 'peace'. Kagome's mom popped her head in after opening the door. "Dinner's ready. Oh and Kagome, you have a guest."

Inu-Yasha blinked. "A guest?"

"Yes," Kagome's mom smiled. "He's downstairs. I asked him to come in but he wished to wait outside. Go and meet him."

Jealousy instntly rose within Inu-Yasha as he walked downstairs and outside. _'A guy?'_ he thought. _'Better not get any funny ideas with Kagome. Unless...._' He suddenly stopped before reaching to door. _'I know Kagome isn't really...I guess...my mate. She knows that I really can't get Kikyo out of my mind. I guess I really wouldn't blame her if she had someone else over here.'_

His jealousy replaced by slight sadness, Inu-Yasha opened the door to meet 'his' guest.

He was a pretty boy with a smile that would melt any girl. Same one he had on his lips right now. He held some deformed bag under one arm and his bike on his other hand.

"Hi, Kagome," Hojo greeted. "I brought you something to help you out."

Intense, raging jealousy raised within Inu-Yasha once more.

* * *

AH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in centuries! I've been REALLY busy!!!! I made the mistake of joining band those years back and this year is state year so they had us on our toes!!! O.O We would have and still have six days a week practices. That plus I'm taking those AP classes that give homework every freakin' day!!! I would get home at nine p.m. sometimes, so whenever I had free time it was spent doing my homework and projects. I barely found time today to type out this chapter. I also joined the drama club and student council so yeah, homecoming is coming...but I think my schedule will clear pretty soon because tomorrow is when the band is going to area contest to see if we'll make it to state. We have never made it to state, so...you can imagine. If we do, then....oh my god, torture!!! T.T if we don't then more time for me!! anyways, hope you liked this spur of the moment chapter leave your reviews! Even if they say for me to get on my ass and update...those are taken to heart too. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

It seemed ages ago that Kagome recalled pushing Inu-Yasha down the well but it was only yesterday. It was surprisingly calm back with the group. They were still within Kaede's village and no one seemed to be stirring up any trouble. Kagome did not let her guard down though and was unusually alert when around Naraku but he never tried to take the jewel shards she possessed.

Sesshomaru was also calm. Kagome understood that the present condition that he, and everyone else was in, would not aid his desire to possess Tessaiga. He was after all in the body of a dead priestess, knowledge less of how to use her powers. Besides Tessaiga was in the other era with Inu-Yasha.

Kagome sighed as her eyes scanned the heavens. The only mischief that happened took place yesterday, as the night settled in and it was between Miroko and Sango.

The usual group of Kagome, Shippo, Miroko, and Sango were sitting around a camp fire a decent amount of distance from Kaede's hut due to the fact the she had a villager sleeping over from illness. The rest of the mixed souls hung near the village as well and were in their usual isolated groups, for the exception of Naraku and Kikyo who were always alone.

There was a nearby hot spring by the site that Kagome and the rest were sitting, appreciating the warm vapors that it provided.

"You know, it's weird seeing everyone here like this," Kagome said knowing it was a stupid remark but she just wanted to crack the silence that would not leave.

"We understand Kagome," Sango said.

"Whoa, never thought I'd hear those words come from Inu-Yasha," Shippo said sitting down with a soda cupped between both hands that he had salvaged from Kagome's backpack.

"Well actually it was Sango who said those words. So technically, you still haven't heard Inu-Yasha say those words," Miroko spoke.

Shippo made a face. "Ugh! This is all so confusing! I rather not think of it!"

Kagome laughed but even so with Naraku's voice box within her, it sounded evil and sinister. _'Man doesn't this guy have a life? No matter what I do, he's evil all over!'_

"Well," Miroko said as he stood and stretched. "I guess a nice dip in the hot spring will not hurt before going to bed."

"Where do you think you're going, monk!" Sango hissed in Inu-Yasha's usual threatening style as he grasped Miroko by his even longer hair.

He turned toward Sango, hair still in her hand and gave her a weak smile while lifting his palms toward her in defense. "Geez Sango, you even sound just like Inu-Yasha!"

"Whoa!" Shippo yelled. "Did you see how fast Sango moved? I don't think even Inu-Yasha has ever moved that fast!"

"Come on Sango," Miroko said and then turning on his usual 'manly' charm added, "You wouldn't your beautiful body to get all dirty, now would you?"

Sango just narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how stupid -not to mention awkward- you sound and look saying that from _my_ body?"

Miroko lowered his head in defeat. "I guess your right..."

Later on that night Kagome woke up to splashes and yells.

"Sango you wouldn't want to harm your own body, would you?!"

"Just watch me! Besides, you're the one that's gonna feel the pain not me!"

"Sango!"

SLAP!

Kagome turned over on her right side and sighed. _'I wonder what Inu-Yasha's doing...'_

Inu-Yasha marveled at the metallic device he help between his fingers. "So this is a pen, huh? Souta said I had to use this during the test. I just hope that it won't take long. I have to go back to the past and bring things back to normal as soon as possible!"

"What was that Kagome?" a girl with black, slightly wavy shoulder length hair said.

Inu-Yasha blinked. "Kagome...? Oh yeah that's me!"

"Geez Kagome this test's got you more messed up than they usually do! What's wrong?" said another girl with a bandana in her black hair while another girl nodded.

"Uh, nothing..." Inu-Yasha said, digging his head in a book. _'Man, these girls haven't left me alone since I got here! Are they Kagome's friends? How does she stand them?'_

"So Kagome, how is your boyfriend doing?" one of them spoke.

'_Damn! Why don't they...What...? Did she say boyfriend?'_

"Yeah," another said. "How has he been treating you lately?"

At that moment, Hojo entered the room and met eyes with Inu-Yasha. He smiled at waved before heading to his seat to sit down.

'_Boyfriend? Do they mean him?' _Inu-Yasha glared at Hojo through eyes that read death as he talked with his friends. _'Feh, what does he have? Kagome's too good for him. Stupid...'_

"Hey! Kagome! I'm talking to you!" one of the annoying girls yelled.

Inu-Yasha flinched. "Ah! What?!"

"I said if your boyfriend has given you any trouble?"

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, has he tried to rule your life again?"

"Rule my life...?" Inu-Yasha pondered. _'I was right! That little brat is just trash. I bet Kagome never even wanted to go with him -thank god-!The nerve of him trying to take over Kagome's life like that! His little good boy routine is just an act. But, why does Kagome put up with it?'_ Inu-Yasha smirked a malicious grin rarely seen across Kagome's face. _'We'll just see about that later on today...'_

Suddenly the bell for class to start rung causing Inu-Yasha to jump out of his seat.

"Take it easy Kagome, it's just a test," one of the girls said as she walked to her seat.

"Good luck, Kagome!"

Inu-Yasha turned to the source of the voice to see Hojo smiling at him. He glared at his handsome features with sinister thoughts running through his head but Hojo's smile only widened causing Inu-Yasha to grind his teeth in raging anger. His attention was soon shifted and his anger turned to confusement as the teacher placed a frightenly thick stapled booklet on her desk.

'_Is this a test...?' _Inu-Yasha thought as he pinched the top right corner of the booklet and lifted it up. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it causing strange stares to come from the surround students._'I thought it was some task or quest you had to do. This is all?'_ Another sly grin crossed Kagome's features. "No problem."

"Is there anything wrong?" a male voice spoke by Inu-Yasha's right side. He turned to come face to face with the teacher. Inu-Yasha offered a weak smile.

"Nuh-No..."

"Then put your book away and start the test."

"Yeah..."

The after school bell rang. Students poured out of the classroom as they gave the teacher their test booklets. Inu-Yasha looked like a tornado had tossed him out. Kagome's usual sleek and tidy hair was in a whirl of tangles caused by the frustrating twirls that it went through. Dark purple bags were present under her black eyes, making her look older than Kaede. heh. . by the way, I'm describing Kagome's _body_ Inu-Yasha couldn't believe how a mere 'test' could leave any kind of person like he was now. But then again...what was contained within those pages was pure..._evil_. Naraku was nothing compared to it. Inu-Yasha would rather go through a million 'sits' than go through _that_ again.

"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo greeted catching up with Inu-Yasha on his walk home.

Somehow renewed energy surged through Inu-Yasha, combing his hair and regaining his 'beauty'. _'Time to make you cry...heh...'_

"So, what'd you think of the test today? Pretty easy, huh?"

'_Pretty easy?! Is this guy crazy?! Oh no wait, he's stupid...'_

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to begin the devastating lash of words but he froze as he realized something. _'What's this guy's name again? Something with a "P"?'_

Hojo was unaware of Inu-Yasha's head scratching as he struggled to remember his name. Hojo was lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out how to tell the person he thought was Kagome how he felt about _her_.

'_Jojo? No. What was it...? Damn! I'm no good at this!!!'_

"Kagome?" Hojo broke Inu-Yasha's train of thought that really wasn't going anywhere.

Inu-Yasha turned toward him. _'Now what does he want?'_

Hojo halted his pace and reached over to grab Inu-Yasha's hand, thinking it was Kagome's. Frozen at Hojo's action, Inu-Yasha only stared dumbly at Hojo's grip with a twitching eyebrow._'What the hell...!'_

"Kagome..." Hojo spoke again.

Inu-Yasha tried to back away, more creeped out than actually angry though Hojo was unaware of Inu-Yasha's squirmings, lost in his own thoughts.

'_Can't he get a hint that I want to get away from him? Let me go!!' _Inu-Yasha hopelessly thought. _'He thinks I'm Kagome! Is he trying to ask her for forgiveness for trying to rule her life?' _Suddenly Inu-Yasha paused.

He stared at Hojo with a death glare. Pulling his hand away, Inu-Yasha scowled at him and if he still had his fangs, he would have taken this opportunity to bare them.

"You bastard..." Inu-Yasha hissed. "You think that just like that you'll get away with what you do to me?"

The surprisement could not be hidden on Hojo's face. "Kagome, what are you talking about?"

This only added fuel to Inu-Yasha's rage. "You have no idea what I'm talking about? Feh, you must be real dense."

"Really," Hojo spoke with a pleading expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Stop acting stupid!" Inu-Yasha yelled. _'The nerve of this guy to play with Kagome like that and then act innocent when confronted with it. If only I hadn't left Tessiaga back at the bottom of the well I would've like to drive it right through his-'_

"Kagome please tell me what it is that I did wrong!?" Hojo further persisted with his puppy dog face.

Inu-Yasha could not believe this guy. His anger was indescribable and he would have drawn his claws through his hands if he was still in his own body. _'Bastard...!'_

Then, Hojo bursted out laughing throwing off Inu-Yasha's rage. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were feeling sick? You didn't have to put this act just to get rid of me so you could go home. You must feel really sick for you to act this weird," Hojo smiled.

The anger drained out of Inu-Yasha as his face fell and his eye began to twitch again. "Uh...buh...you........Eh?...?"

"Come on Kagome," Hojo said reaching out again for Kagome's hand. "I'll take you home,"

"No thank you!" Inu-Yasha instantly reacted jerking his hand away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," and with that Inu-Yasha left straight to home. His home in the feudal area.

Standing by the well with Tessaiga in hand, Inu-Yasha peered down at the darkened, dry dirt before taking a hold of the roped ladder. "Man what a day..." he mumbled. "First I had to wake up early beyond all known reason to go to 'school' where I put up with these three annoying girls only later on to take a stupid test...and then I had to put up with that pretty boy idiot. I just had to deal with the test, not Kagome's social life. I'm going back now, no way am I waiting around for what'll come-"

The door to the well shrine opened with a bang, causing the figure standing before it to cast an oversized shadow on Inu-Yasha.

"...next..." Inu-Yasha finished his sentence with a moan.

* * *

heh, it's purple....n.n Yeah...thanks to Thanksgiving vacations, I was able to finish chapter four. I hope you like it....cuz I enjoy writing them. Well thanks for reading and please leave your throughts!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The figure before Inu Yasha walked into the shrine and up to the well where Inu Yasha had one leg swung over it's end, foot on the roped ladder.

"What now?" he grumbled under his breath.

"You! Demon! What have you done to Kagome?" the figure demanded and held up a the end of a wooden rod to Inu Yasha's face.

Inu Yasha stared at the figure in disbelief. _'Wha...? Who is this person and how does he or she know about me being in Kagome's body?'_

"Answer me, demon! What have you done to my daughter?"

'_Daughter...?'_ Inu Yasha blinked. "What a second..." He squinted in the shadows. The figure before him became familiar.

"Ek! You're Kagome's mom!" Inu Yasha realized almost falling in the well. "But..." He then noticed that the rod held before him had strips of material hanging from it's end.

"A _mop_?" Inu Yasha would have laughed if Kagome's mom didn't have such a threatening and chilling look in her eyes. _'Oh boy...But how does she know? Did Souta tell him? Why would he?'_

At that moment Souta's voice echoed in the air. "Mom! Mom! Wait!" he said between breaths giving away the fact that he was running. He came to a halt by the open doors, bending over to catch his breath.

"Be careful Souta!" His mom said grasping the mop tighter. "Some demon had entered your sister's body. Stay back!"

Souta lifted his head and straightened up. "I know mom. That's what I came to tell you."

'_Wait...' _Inu Yasha thought. _'Kagome's mom had no idea that Souta also knows about what's going on. Did she figure this out all on her own? Talk about mother daughter bond. I never knew Kagome's mom could be so scary...'_

"It's Inu Yasha, mom!" Souta called out.

Kagome's mom eased and looked at Kagome. She then brightened and her usual warm smile visited her lips. "Ah I see now. Any other demon would have probably killed off your sister by now."

Inu Yasha was taken back by her words, his eye twitching. _'Such a comforting thing to say...'_

"But mom, how did you know?" Souta came running up to the well and stood next to his mother.

She looked down at him and smiled. "It was a mother's intuition to her children. Kagome was acting a bit...different. I just sensed something was wrong and confronted it."

'_Confronted it!_' Inu Yasha couldn't believe how different Kagome's mother's words were now that she had calmed down. _'She would have found a way to kill me with that mop to save her daughter! That's it! No more! I'm outta here!'_

Inu Yasha swung his other leg over and secured it on the ladder. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm off. I've gotta find a way to fix this. Later!" He then dropped himself, Tessiaga in hand to the bottom of the well.

Souta leaned over and waved. "Take care!" Kagome's mom just smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, I heard he be in the second village north of here. But I can not guarantee you that what I heard is the truth," Kaede said.

"But it's worth it. Besides it's not far from here. Thank you, Kaede. I'll tell the others," Kagome ran off and left Kaede standing by her hut.

"Did thou hear my words, demons?" Kaede said to the trees that loomed by. They swayed in response though there was no wind.

Kikyo suddenly emerged and stood before her sister.

"Does thou also wish to accompany Kagome and the rest?" Kaede asked her undead sister.

"No, and although Naraku and Sesshomaru did hear your words, neither do they. They do not wish to act in such conditions." Kikyo lips slithered into one of her sly grins, giving the child body of hers a menacing appearance. "Hardly the 'dangerous' demons they claim to be."

"Sister, once this demon has been found, thee can finally rest-"

"No!" Kikyo scowled, further twisting the innocence that Rin's face used to possess. "I shall not rest until Inu Yasha is dead and in hell with me. This situation, once out of the way, will not stop me." She turned and returned to the shadows that she had earlier seeped through.

Kaede sighed. "Even through the body of a child, thou's nature is true to its cold self, sister. But even so, this situation does also confine thee from thou's fulfilment. No different than the demons I am afraid."

Sango sat in front of Kagome, accompanied by Shippo and Miroku.

"Well, do you guys want to go?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" all three of them exclaimed at the same time almost causing Kagome to fall down from the boulder she sat on.

"Alright then, we can leave tomorrow morning, that way we can give Inu Yasha another day to arrive. I'm sure he would want to go too."

Kirara, who was comfortably laying on Sango's lap, showing her awareness of the situation, sniffed the air with a raised head. Leaping from Sango's lap, a high-pitched 'meow' escaped from her throat.

Sango, mimicking Kirara's action also sniffed the air. "I can smell Kagome's scent."

Inu Yasha soon came into view, sword in hand.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed, followed by greetings from everyone else.

"How was your trip to Kagome's era?" Miroku asked.

Immediately, a dark shadow cast over Inu Yasha. The black waves of horror almost seemed to be visible, radiating from his body. A slight twitch formed in his left eyebrow. "I rather not talk about that..."

"Oh...Okay..." Miroku said in a small, frightened voice from the bush he and the rest had backed up to.

"Either way, you arrived with great timing," Kagome said. "Tomorrow we're leaving to the village north of here. Kaede told me there we might find some help with our situation."

"Is it far?" Inu Yasha asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what are we waiting for? If we leave now, we'll be able to make it before nightfall." Even before those words left Inu Yasha lips, he began his pace northward.

Inu Yasha's words ran true...to an extent. They arrived in the village in less than an hour but not because they began their journey as soon as Inu Yasha began but because they rode Kirara over to the village, clearly the intelligent thing to do.

It was past mid day and the village's streets were full of people. In fact there was so much activity present, most of the villagers paid little attention to Sango, who was in Inu Yasha's half demon body.

"Oh! So many beautiful women!" Miroku cried out. "Why was I cursed to be in this woman's body? Why? Even being Naraku's body would be better than this monstrosity!"

"Monk!" Sango turned towards Miroku.

Immediately he turned to run but was soon caught by Sango, using the amazing speed Inu Yasha's body supplies. She picked up the squirming monk by his shirt, failing to realize it was her own clothes the claws were digging into.

"Now, now Sango! Be careful. Don't let Inu Yasha's temper be your own!" Miroku said, his feet off the ground.

"Hey!" Inu Yasha protested to Miroku's comment but his word went unheard.

Sango gripped the shirt tighter, further cutting the cloth into strips.

"Sango..." Miroku said in panic. "You're shirt..."

"I don't care Monk!"

RIP!

Miroku feel to the ground on his butt, a new hole in the garments he wore. Sango gazed in awed confusment at the cloth she now held in her hand.

Miroku glanced down to see the shirt, without the collar and shoulder pieces of it to hold it together, slowly slide down to his waist.

Both Sango and Miroku screamed, though for different reasons.

Sango quickly sprang to Miroku and lifted the shirt up to cover her body.

At this point, the busy villagers had gathered a circle around the demon slayer and monk.

"You there! Demon! What are you doing with your hands on that poor innocent woman's bosom?" demanded one of the male villagers.

"Ah!" Sango looked down to realize that he was right. In her desperate attempt conceal her body from Miroku, she did not realize her actions.

'_Oh God!' _she thought in horror. _'I'm groping myself!'_

Sango blushed a furious red and released her grip, causing the shirt to fall again.

This time it was caught by Kagome who, along with Inu Yasha and Shippo finally managed to get through the crowd to aid their friends. She pinned up the shirt with the safety pins that were retrieved from her backpack.

"See there, demon? You should be more helpful like that young lady there!"

Kagome was then the one to develop a twitch on her eyebrow. _'Sure I'm really a girl, but can't they see this body is a guy's?'_

"Alright you guys! Show's over! I'll take care of this! Come on go!" an older male villager emerged shooing the crowd away with his hands. When they dispersed he turned to Kagome and the rest and smiled. "Switched souls, eh?"

"How...How'd...?" they questioned.

"Just follow me," he said and placing his hands behind his back lead them to his small hut.

Surrounding the fire that was cooking the after mid-day meal, Kagome and the rest listened to the old man, whose name turned out to be Kenshin.

"Yeah, since I saw you walk in the village I could tell you were victims of that soul switching witch," he said.

"How is it that you know that?" Miroku asked.

"Once you experience it yourself, you can see it in the eyes of the victims."

"You too suffered from this demon's powers?" Sango questioned, surprised.

"Sure did. With my wife. Wasn't all that horrible. The only problem arose whenever I had to go to the bathroom. Kept on forgetting I was a woman..."

"Fascinating..." Inu Yasha spoke.

"But please," Kagome broke in. "If you suffered from this soul switching and are back to normal, that must mean you know the demon's real name. Can you please help us?"

"Yes! Please! We really need your help! We aren't the only ones effected by this curse!" Shippo pipped in.

Kenshin smiled. "Of course! Always glad to help the oncoming generation. Make them smarter so they won't screw up the soil we older generation worked so hard on."

Everyone relaxed into warm smiles.

"The demon's true name is Hokaje."

"Oh thank you so much!" Kagome spoke.

"Anytime. Always glad to assist a young lady!" Kenshin smiled.

"Uh...yeah...right..."

"Before you leave, you all can help yourselves to the stew boiling in the fire," Kenshin said and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. It's time for me to visit my wife's grave."

AHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRRRRYYYYYYYY! I haven't updated in centuries! so sorry! please forgive me! phew, now that we have that cleared and spring break is in session (oh yeah . ) I will for sure have updates on this story. There is only one thing I can think of to comment on this chapter...I can't remember if Kirara is a guy or a girl... what kind of Inu Yasha fan am I if I can't even recall such a fact! not a really good one who said that...well if you know, which you probably will...please drop me a line! Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews! Love them all! Please stay tuned.

NEXT CHAPTER: I've actually have it planned proving I will update soon! Kouga shows up on the trip back to Kaede's village. So how will he react towards this? And how will Inu Yasha react when Kouga tries to hold his hand, thinking he's Kagome? Don't miss it!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"How sad. His wife passed away," Kagome said as she was walking along side her bike with her usual strange company of demons and friends. "I wonder if her death had anything to do with the soul switching demon."

"Feh, who cares," Inu Yasha commented, his arms crossed. "As long as we got that demon's name that's all that matters."

"But what if one of us has to die in order for the soul switching to work?" Shippo asked, his usual fear now seen in Miroku's face. "What if it has to be me? No I don't want to do this anymore!"

Kagome turned to face him. "Don't worry, Shippo, no one's going to die."

"Man!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration. "How is it that you know who is in whose body? I get all confused!" He held up his hands to his head.

Kagome smiled warmly, radiating through Naraku's evil aurora. "It's just that you haven't been here long enough to get used to it. I did sorta push you down the well the first day this happened."

Inu Yasha brought down his hands and crossed his arms again. "Sorta!"

"Oh come on you know what I mean."

"No I don't! You practically shoved me into that well with no regards at all for my safety!"

"Oh don't be stupid! You've gone through that well enough times to know how it works. Your safety is up to you anyways. There's nothing I can do once you're inside the well."

"And just what is that supposed to mean!"

"Please, Inu Yasha," Miroku spoke calmly through Inu Yasha's loud words. "Keep it down. Kirara is asleep." He acknowledged the sleeping demon cat that rode in Sango's arms. It was the reason they were walking back to the village. Something in the soup had strong knock out effects on demons, at least the little ones.

"But Kagome started it!" Inu Yasha complained to Miroku.

"But she's not the one yelling."

Kagome gave a mocking laugh aimed towards Inu Yasha, accompanied with the childish action of sticking her tongue out.

"Do you think maybe we should rest in the next village?" Sango put an end to the arguments. "It is getting late and in the condition we are, I don't think we will be able to handle any demons that may appear."

"That would be wise..." Miroku commented.

"Okay then maybe there we can-" Sango cut herself off as she lifted her head and sniffed the air. It was a familiar scent that sent rays of hatred through Inu Yasha's body. It was amazing how Sango knew the source of the scent even though she was not too familiar with it. It must be some demon thing...

"Um," she said turning around to her friends that all gave her a quizzical look. "I think it's best if we get out of here as-"

Too late.

The mini tornado was seen coming at them, cutting down everything in its way until it reached its target: Kagome.

"Kouga..." Inu Yasha hissed as he saw the wolf demon inching towards him. _'Ah hell!' _He thought. _'I forgot...I _am_ Kagome!...Wait a second...this can prove to be entertaining...'_

'_Oh no!' _thought Kagome in horror. _'I'm in Naraku's body! Kouga too wants revenge on him for the slaughter of his tribe! He's gonna kill me!"_

'_Wait a moment...'_ Sango pondered. _'I'm in Inu Yasha's body. Doesn't Kouga want to kill him?'_

"Well Shippo," Miroku said turning towards him in his body. He seemed to have gotten used to it. "I think we should sit this one out. I don't think we have any worried thoughts to think about. Let's sit back and enjoy the show."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe we can get some of that 'popcorn' from Kagome's bag."

Kirara, who had finally woken up due to Kouga's loud entrance, walked up to Shippo and Miroku with a bag that read 'Buttery Popcorn" in her mouth.

"Alright Kirara!" Shippo said as she grabbed the bag.

"Now, how do we make it...uh...pop?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, Kagome," Kouga said as he walked up to her or at least the physical body itself that was at that moment inhabited by Inu Yasha. Kouga's usual habit of grasping Kagome's hand between his own was performed.

"Has mutt face taken good care of you?" he asked looking at Kagome with his usual expression that showed his total devotion towards her.

"Hey wolf boy let go of me!" Inu Yasha spat as he tried to wedge his hand free.

Kouga easily released the hand as he first became aware of Naraku's presence. "Well, well, well," he said walking towards who he thought was Naraku. "It seems the lovely scent of Kagome had blocked my scenes from acknowledging your presence."

'_Lovely scent?' _Inu Yasha thought in awe. _'Then again I never knew Kouga had such a high vocabulary...acknowledging...'_

"Uh...um..." Kagome began to panic as Kouga now made his way before her, a sinister look in his eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Kouga snickered.

'_Damn!'_ Inu Yasha thought. _'I forgot that Kagome's in Naraku's body. What should I do?'_ He looked up at Kouga's walking figure and gulped. _'Sorry Kagome!'_

"Hey Kouga!" Inu Yasha yelled in the sexist tone he could muster in Kagome's voice which to his surprise wasn't too hard (or unpleasing for that matter) to accomplish.

Kouga turned, also pleased by the tone that radiated form Kagome's throat. He smiled. "Please Kagome. I know that you are worried about me but don't worry. I'll kill Naraku."

Kagome flinched inside Naraku's body. _'Ah! Inu Yasha help me!'_

"But Kouga..." Inu Yasha insisted in the pleasant and alluring vocals Kagome's voice seem to naturally have. It was so enticing that even Shippo and Miroku were distracted from the shredded popcorn bag before them. Even Kagome herself was amazed at...uh...herself...

Kouga began to walk up to Inu Yasha, clearly more mesmerized than ever by Kagome's way of being. Once in front of him, Inu Yasha, behind Kouga's back, waved at Kagome to slowly inch away from the scene.

Understanding Inu Yasha, Kagome deliberately inched her way towards the heavy vegetation that would safely conceal her. There she planned to break into a run away from Kouga's nose and hopefully hope Kouga wouldn't chase after her. She could only pray that Inu Yasha would hold him off.

As she crawled over, Kagome noticed Sango standing a few feet away from Inu Yasha and Kouga. _'Strange...' _Kagome thought. _'Kouga hasn't picked up on Inu Yasha's scent.' _She suddenly blushed. _'Is my voice really that...binding?'_

"Kouga..." Inu Yasha teased as he twirled Kagome's hair around his fingers. He remembered watching a show while waiting for Kagome to emerge from her room one day. The girl had the guy in a similar lock and would do and say several things that would keep the guy's attention. Inu Yasha didn't really think it would work until now. Not that he had any thoughts of using it or anything...

Sango, who still remained feet away from the scene watched with an undescribable expression on her face. _'This is embarrassing. Inu Yasha is literally flirting with one of his most hated enemies...Inu Yasha is flirting with Kouga...' _She sighed. _'Just to make sure that Kagome safely gets away, I think I'll go help her. Kouga isn't looking this way anyway.'_

She turned and began walking towards the still slinking Kagome when, as fate would have it, (or maybe it was bad luck!) she stepped on a twig. "Uh-oh..." she gulped eyes wide, slowly turning towards Kouga.

The cracking noise of a dry twig reached the sensitive ears of Kouga. It was a disturbing and evil noise for it shattered the delicacy that Kagome's voice was creating. Annoyed beyond all reason, Kouga turned to the soon dead being that had caused it.

"Mutt face!" he cried seeing who he thought to be Inu Yasha.

'_Damn! Now Sango's in trouble. I'm sure she doesn't know how to fight in my body, demon exterminator or not!' _Inu Yasha desperately thought what to do. Then he recalled something else in that show he saw that day. There was something the girl did...

'_Sorry Kagome! Please forgive me one more time!'_

Blocking out all thoughts to make his task more bearable, Inu Yasha reached out and grasping Kouga's face between his hands, he brought him closer to his face. Inu Yasha then kissed Kouga.

o.O...XD I usually don't laugh at my work because I don't find it funny at times, but that Kouga and Inu Yasha scene was to die for! Ha! That was so cool! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts!

NEXT CHAPTER: There's more Inu Yasha and Kouga 'action' as well as Kagome screaming. But while that's happening back at Kaede's village Naraku begins to plot a way for the Inu crew to remain in each other's bodies forever! And what will Sesshomaru do when Rin gets attacked by a demon? Dum-dum-duuuuuummmmm!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Kagura gazed at the soon to be setting sun above her head from the branch she sat on. _'Naraku hasn't appeared in a while. I wonder where he is?'_ She shook her head. _'What am I doing thinking such thoughts? I should be glad that he hasn't shown up. That way I can enjoy these precious moments of freedom...or at least what I can consider freedom.'_

Sensing the presence of another demon, Kagura looked down to find her sister, Kana, staring straight up at her. Kagura jumped down in front of her.

"What is it?"

Kana mentioned for her to gaze into her mirror. Upon doing so, Kagura saw through the various flashes of people and demons why Naraku had remained hidden and out of contact. She smiled, laughed almost. Then, turning her back towards the mirror, she spoke.

"Why should I care what happens to him? His new body suits him quiet well if you ask me."

"But he summoned us. Through my mirror he called," Kana spoke in her usual whispered voice.

"Why should I go? He is helpless like that. He can't do anything to us."

"They are getting closer to the demon who did this to him."

Kagura understood what would happen when that would happen. "They?"

"Inu Yasha."

Kagura turned again towards her sister. Grinded her teeth before plucking a feather from her hair and throwing it to wind, she hopped on the now enlarged feather and left to meet her master, Naraku.

XXXXX

"Uh..." Sango stared with her mouth gaping open at the two people in front of her. They were kissing but while one might be enjoying it the other...well... Sango could not believe what she was seeing. Even her boomerang that had been securely strapped on her back collapsed to the floor, a soundless scream.

"Um...Miroku...What's going on?" asked a confused Shippo as he examined the scene with an awed expression on his face. He then turned toward Miroku for his awaited answer. He didn't give it to him for his face was frozen with a gawking look on his face.

"Uh...Miroku?" Shippo waved a hand over his eyes.

Miroku then feel backward on the grass and was then staring at the sky.

"Miroku?" Shippo poked him with his own staff.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Miroku burst out laughing hysterically and unexpectedly, frightening Shippo away form him with his some what evil laughter. Miroku rolled over to his right and grabbing his sides, squished himself into a little ball, his laughing not subsiding. "AHAHAHA!...Inu... HAHA...Inu.. Yasha...Kouga... AHAHA!..._kissing?_...** AHAHAHAHA!**"

Kagome, who was almost halfway hidden by the tree's vegetation, seemed to have become a statue, frozen and pale.

'_AHHHHH! Inu Yasha! I'll kill you! I'll slash your throat open with Naraku's claws! I'll use his demonic powers to crush you! Then I'll 'sit' you a million times after that! I'LL KILL YOU! INU YASHA!'_

At least that's what she wanted to yell and do, but instead Kagome remained motionless and speechless as Inu Yasha kissed Kouga in _her_ body. Not even a scream. She couldn't even mumble a word much less the several curses running through her head. Now how is she going to explain this to Kouga next time he comes back? That is...if he doesn't decide to take her now...

'_Ugh...What the hell am I doing?'_ Inu Yasha asked himself.

'_You're kissing Kouga in Kagome's body! That's what!' _answered a voice that sounded fightingly familiar to Kagome.

'_Hell, Kagome's gonna kill me!'_

Inu Yasha pulled Kouga's face away from his, immediately meeting gazes with the ground, happy to finally be able to breath fresh air that had not been contaminated by Kouga's breath. Inu Yasha was about to lick his lips but decided against it, knowing he would probably taste wolf germs. He instead wiped his hand across his lips.

'_Damn it to hell! Damn this and Damn Kouga! But most of all DAMN THAT BITCH OF A DEMON FOR PLACING ME IN KAGOME'S BODY!'_

"Kagome..." Kouga spoke placing his hands on Inu Yasha's hand. He then feel to his knees and looked up at him with big, tear-gushing eyes. "I knew you loved me!"

"Ah! What! No...!" Inu Yasha tried to wedge his hand free._ Don't' tell _me _that!' _He then looked up to find the still gaping Sango. "Hey...uh...Inu Yasha! Do something!" He mentioned to Sango. A thought had suddenly crossed his head that he had failed to realize until now; He may have given Kouga the impression that Kagome had chosen him over himself. In other words, Kouga now thinks that Kagome wishes to stay with him over Inu Yasha!

'_Duh! You stupid!' _screamed that little voice inside his head that sounded like Kagome's.

It was at the moment that Sango regained her senses...and maybe a little bit of her vision back. She had heard Inu Yasha's earlier remark to take action. _'That's right...I'm Inu Yasha...damn it! What to do? What if Kouga wants to fight?'_

Kouga himself stood up and releasing Kagome's hand, turned to Sango. "Sorry mutt face. I'm too good in a mood to fight you. Besides you _saw _who Kagome wishes to be with."

'_Boy did I...' _Sango thought. _'I'm still trying to see red again...'_

"But," Kouga turned back to face Inu Yasha and grasping his hand again spoke. "I must leave you with Inu Yasha for awhile longer. I must go back and prepare for our marriage."

"MARRIAGE!" united voices tore through the air, followed by laughter from a certain perverted monk that was stuck in a certain demon exterminator's body.

"Inu Yasha's gonna marry Kouga!" Miroku bellowed before succumbing into another one of his laugh attacks, though no one seemed to notice.

"I take my leave, Kagome but I don't despair for I will come back," Kouga released Kagome's hand and left in his usual whirl of wind.

Dead silence followed him for the exception of a still laughing monk until Inu Yasha walked over and taking his staff hit him on the head with it.

XXXXX

Kaede's village was as peaceful as ever, unknown to it's villagers that just outside it's human filled huts, a little girl and two demons roamed. Or at least that's what they were on the inside.

Sesshomaru stood under the shading of a tree, watching Rin in his own body as she walked over here then over there then back there. Jaken, stuck in Shippo's body, tried to follow Rin by Sesshomaru's orders, but would only end up being stepped on.

"Oh, sorry Jaken," Rin apologized for the fifth time. "It's just that Lord Sesshomaru's body is so tall! I can't see you down there!"

Jaken lifted his head from the hole he was squishes into. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, he said, "It's okay. I'm used to it anyway."

Rin smiled, stretching muscles in Sesshomaru's face awake. She then let her smile fade and turned side to side as if looking for something.

"What's wrong Lor-uh...Rin?" Jaken asked dusting himself off.

The confused look on her face wrinkled into anxiety. "I don't know...I keep on having this weird feeling that something is close by..."

Sesshomaru walked over. "There's a demon near."

"What!" Jaken exploded into a whirl of heads. "Where? Oh and you in your present form Lord Sesshomaru...What ever are we going to do?"

"We fight."

"But M'lord! You are in the body of a miko! And I myself...and Rin..."

A swift movement cut Jaken's words. All attention was turned towards it as the bushes that concealed the being parted. A large centipede like demon emerged, similar to the one that Kagome first encountered her first trip down the well.

"Sacred Jewel...I can feel the presence of a jewel shard," the demon spoke in a scratchy, dry voice. "You woman! Give it to me..." He referred to Kikyo's body, unknown to the demon that a great demon housed inside it.

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the demon's presence and merely stared at it with an emotionless mask that the miko and himself seemed to posses.

Rin stared at the demon with a frighted expression on her face. The demon looked at her. She flinched.

"What? Do you desire the shard as well?" the demon questioned. "Well if you wish to have it for yourself, you will have to fight me!" The demon launched itself towards Rin, who only covered her head with her arms and screamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Behind her, the demon suddenly dissolved in a bright, purple light that emerged out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Rin lowered her arms and stared at the remains of the demon. "Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you!" She laughed.

Jaken gaped. "Uh...but...M'lord...how...?"

Sesshomaru still held the bow in his hands, still slightly glowing from the sacred arrow's touch.

"I didn't do anything, Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke, placing the bow away. "It was this miko's body that did it. I just harnessed the power, but even so..." He looked down at his burning hands.

"Does that hurt, My lord?" asked Rin as she bounced over.

Sesshomaru lowered his hands. "They will heal."

XXXXXX

Naraku had easily slipped away from the village. He awaited Kagura's arrival and now she was before him, complaining as usual.

"But why not get Kana to do it?" she persisted her questioning.

"I need to know if you still are loyal to me. Kana is my back up plan. If you fail, she will go with my plan and then I will kill you. But if you do as I say, then there will be no need for that," Naraku hissed.

"You look ridiculous in that body," Kagura said, a pitiful attempt to have the last word before she flew away on her life size feather.

Naraku cracked a sinister grin.

Unknown to either of the demons as they left their meeting spot, the soul switching demon, Mamono, had heard Naraku's plan.

"Ha! How rich," she crackled. "A twist in the plot. I kind of like it. Alright Naraku, I'll allow you to proceed with your plan. Hell, I even make it so that it works."

* * *

Yeah! I got in another chapter before Spring Break ended! I'm so proud of myself! sniff Well you might wanna get cozy with it cuz now that school's gonna start, I think the quickest time I may get the next chapter up will be the weekend. But do not despair! In the mean time you can uh...pretend how nice Kouga and Inu Yasha's wedding is gonna be! ha! Well, THANK YOU SO MUCH! For all your reviews and taking the time to read my story.

NEXT CHAPTER: Trying to put Kouga's wedding out of their minds, the Inu-crew arrives at Kaede's village and announce their knowledge of the demon's name. When she appears, will Naraku's plan go through? What is it?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

She had almost forgotten about them. The semi-complete jewel of the Shikon no Tama winked at Kagome as she held it in her hands. She sighed. They were almost in Kaede's village, it was within sight.

'_How am I going to make sure that when we switch bodies, Naraku doesn't stay with the jewel shard?'_ she thought, clutching the unfinished jewel in her hands.

"Hm?" Inu Yasha, noticing Kagome's uneasiness, turned towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kagome faced him. "Oh...! No, nothing. Just thinking how great it's gonna be to be back in my body."

"What about the Shikon jewel?"

Nothing gets by him, but only when it benefits him. Kagome shook her head and placing the jewel away in her robes said, "I'll make sure Naraku will be far away from it."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should-"

"Kaede!" Shippo yelled, acknowledging their arrival in the village as he ran up to the elder priestess. It was a strange sight seeing a grown monk chasing an old woman.

"Did thou discover the name of the soul switching demon?" Kaede asked the approaching party.

"Yeah, actually we did," Kagome said.

"Feh, you finally told us something useful, old woman," Inu Yasha commented.

Kaede eyed him with an evil no ordinary priestess should even have contact with. "Thou are fortunate Kagome no longer posses her 'sit' command over you."

Inu Yasha laughed out loud in an in-your-face tone. "And I'm enjoying it, old hag!"

"Uh...you know he doesn't mean it!" Kagome apologized in Inu Yasha's behalf.

"Like hell I don't!" he snapped.

Miroku sighed. "Such vulgar words escape from such beautiful lips. It's almost enough to make you want to cry..."

The awkward silence that quickly settled was aimed at Miroku.

"You want me to hit you on the head again, monk?" Inu Yasha threatened.

"Come on you guys!" Sango finally cut through. "Let's take care of what's more important first. You all can fight later."

"Sango speaks wisely," Kaede said. "I will gather the rest of the demons. Wait by Bone Eater's Well for my return."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kagome asked out of concern.

"Don't worry. They can't hurt her. Besides for an old hag she's still got a bit life in her left..."

"Thank you for the compliment, Inu Yasha," Kaede said as she began walking away from them.

"It wasn't a compliment!" he yelled at her but she had already been swallowed by the tree's vegetation in her search for Sesshomaru and company.

Sitting with her back resting against the well's short walls, Kagome again found herself lost in her thoughts, the Shikon jewel on the palm of her hand._'I still don't know what to do with the jewel...and on top of that...'_ The grip she suddenly engulfed the jewel in would have been enough to break it if she hadn't brought her anger under quick control. _'Stupid Inu Yasha...How am I gonna get out of Kouga's marriage proposal...?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaede arrived with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kikyo, and Naraku walking behind her.

"Uh...you know who is in whose body, right?" Kagome looked up to see herself over her. She had almost forgotten it was Inu Yasha but never the less nodded to his question.

"So, just tell me quick..." he kneeled next to her. "Who is in whose body over there?" he pointed towards the demons behind Kaede.

'_You just want to know whose in Kikyo's body, right , Inu Yasha?' _Kagome sighed. "Jaken is in Shippo's body, Rin (the little girl) is in Sesshomaru's body-"

"A little human girl is in Sesshomaur's body?" asked an astonished Inu Yasha. He then broke into laughter. "That must really boil his blood! But...how did a little girl end up in his body?"

Another sigh. "I'll tell you later. Naraku is in Jaken's body-"

This time Inu Yasha bellowed out his laughter. "Juh-Jaken's body! Naraku!"

"Yes!" Kagome hissed. She knew her next sentence would most likely be interrupt as well. "And Kikyo is in Rin's body, leaving Sesshomaru in-"

"KIKYO'S BODY!" Inu Yasha stood up in shock and horror.

"Don't be so loud!"

"My brother is in _Kikyo's body! _Hell no! Call the damn demon NOW!"

"Well we would, but we're waiting on you to finish your yelling," Kaede said over Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Uh..." Inu Yasha turned to see everyone's even Naraku and Sesshomaru glaring at him. _'I guess they heard...But maybe they don't know who I am!'_

"So, my little brother is in his wench's body?" Sesshomaru said through Kikyo's emotionless face, something he could easily keep.

"Ah hell..." Inu Yasha cursed as he and Kagome followed Kaede back to the party consisting of their closest friends and enemies.

XXXXXXX

Kagura watched the scene below, standing on a high branch from the tree she was under. Spotting Naraku in Jaken's body, she leapt from that branch to another one that belonged to the tree in front of her. She had to get as close as possible without alerting Sango, who had Inu Yasha's nose.

Slowly edging closer, Kagura ran Naraku's words from the night she had met with him. Although he spoke of his plan in the annoying and slightly high voice belonging to the demon he housed in, Kagura heard them in Naraku's own authoritive and deep voice.

_..."As Kanna told you, Inu Yasha is getting closer to discovering the demon's true name. Knowing him, he will find it. But this is a perfect opportunity to destroy Inu Yasha._

"_I want you to remain alert until the demon's name is discovered. When it is, you shall remain hidden from us when we are to summon the demon. You see, in order to reverse this, we must call the demon out and upon speaking it's name, it will have no choice but to return the souls to our bodies._

"_There is a hole in the power they posses. For although they may be able to extract our souls from our bodies, they do not control where it will go. It is the natural instinct for the soul to drift to the body of it's matching aurora, but the soul switching demons can manipulate the aurora to fool the soul...only once. Thus, this second time the soul switching demon releases our souls from our bodies, there will be no control whatsoever from the demon._

"_This is when I want you to strike. Souls are fragile. I want you to use your wind to make sure the souls of Inu Yasha and his friends remain in the wrong body. I do not care much for the rest as long as Inu Yasha suffers."_

_Kagura gazed at her master, seeing his true face piercing through the body that held him captive. "How will I know which soul is which?"_

_A small laugh."Keep track of them as they escape the bodies."_

_She scolded, then relaxing she said, "What about Kikyo?"_

_Naraku remained silent for a moment to long to be able to escape Kagura. "I will take care of her myself. Just make sure you do not fail."_

Snapping back to reality, Kagura brought out her fan, extended it and held it in her hand. Slightly baring her teeth, she waited for the soul switching demon to appear.

XXXXXX

Mamono, invisible to all senses, human, demon, or other, watched over the elder priestess that was accompanied by demons and humans.

"It has been an excellent show," she said to no one in particular. "I would have never guessed there would be a sequel. Yet, it still unmercifully bothers me that they had discovered my true name rather quickly. Maybe I should had killed the male from that couple whose souls I switched those years back. They weren't as much fun so I thought it wouldn't had mattered if I let him live..." She shook her head.

"I'll just wait for them to call me. How much fun this is going to be! I wish I had found them earlier..." She turned her head towards the direction Kagura was, invisible to her as well.

"Get ready my dear. Though I compliment Naraku on his wonderfully enjoyable plan, his inferences about my power are not as accurate as he thinks. While I may only be able to extract a person's _own_ soul from his _rightful_ body _once_, I can still control the soul, despite how many times it has been extracted. I'll make sure that Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango's soul don't return to their original body.

"You should thank me, Kagura. For there is no way you would have ever accomplished what Naraku asked of you. I just saved your life."

Mamono turned her sights back to the party below her and cracked a grin as she heard her _true_ name.

"Hokaje! I'm calling your sorry ass right now! You better show up before-"

"That is enough, Inu Yasha," Kaede said holding up her hand. "She will show."

Mamono, now known to really be Hokaje, appeared before the party who called her name, rod accompanying her. She smiled to the people before her.

"Yes, you called?"

Inu Yasha stepped up towards her, arms crossed. "Yeah! And in case you haven't noticed, I called you with your real name and you know what that means."

Naraku cracked a small smile, unseen by those that surrounded him as he glimpsed at Kagura by the nearby trees. Kagura, herself gripped her fan tighter as she jumped branches, zooming past one tree to the other to only leave it too behind.

"Well?" barked an irritated Inu Yasha as he glared at Hokaje.

She in return only presented her fangs as her smile grew. "Of course. It'll be my pleasure to remove those souls from your body."

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry! I know I said I would have this up by the weekend but...heh... I kinda you know...got sidetracked and stuff... but here it is now so don't worry! Oh yeah and sorry for the more than usual typos in the previous chapter...And about spelling "Tessaiga" like so, it's cuz I have episodes my friends gave me that it's spelled like that so yeah...and "Kana" that was my bad. Heh... well before I leave I would like to THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! for everything! yeah!

NEXT CHAPTER: With Naraku's plan successfully carried out, the Inu crew turns to Hokaje but to their shock find out that she couldn't help them even if she wanted to. What are they going to do now? And Hokaje has a brother?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

An irritated Inu Yasha stomped his foot. "Come on already? What's taking you so long?"

Hokaje didn't reply, the earlier smile on her lips had faded, her eyes along with it into their now state of complete whiteness.

"Feh, it's about time..." Inu Yasha grunted, hiding the slight uneasiness that was bubbling inside him. _'When she switched our souls before, she did it without hesitation and difficulty. But now...she seems as if she's _actually _going to pull something off that requires more than what she would usually do...'_

Kagome, who was standing behind Inu Yasha, clutched the Nikon jewel and its shards. _'Come on think, girl! What should I do with the jewel and shards so they won't end up with Naraku?'_ She sighed heavily, not daring to turn towards Naraku for fear he might know what she was thinking. _'Oh...'_ Suddenly, she gave a gasp as an idea hit her. _'Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! So stupid...'_

Kagome turned towards her right and walked towards Sango. _'Sango is in Inu Yasha's body. So if I give her the jewel now, it'll be Inu Yasha who will have it after the soul-switching. That way if Naraku tries to take it by force, we'll be ready. Kagome, you're brilliant!' _She smiled, giving the shard to Sango who immediately understood, tightly griping the jewel in her hand. Both sighed a heavy relief when they sensed no movement from Naraku.

'_It does not matter anyway,' _Naraku grinned in his thoughts, having known before hand Kagome would deliver the jewel to someone else. He then set his eyes above at the surrounding trees. _'Do not fail me, Kagura.'_

_-------_

High enough and close enough to see, but not be sensed, Kagura waited impatiently. _'What is taking this soul switching demon so long? She is just standing there.'_

Kagura gave a quick gaze at her fan. It would be simple to just turn and leave...but she knew what would happen if she were to do that. Still, she could not ignore that biting nag entwined within her thoughts, screaming that this was her golden opportunity. _'Naraku believes I can use my wind power to guide the souls into the wrong body...Then that means I could do the same with his. I can make him stay in that body. He will no longer have power over me. I will be rid of him forever...'_

Clutching her fan tighter, Kagura's impatience grew ten-fold.

_-------_

Hokaje motionless state of being remained unchanged. The uneasiness that Inu Yasha earlier sensed spread to the surrounding demons and humans. But by then, it was too late.

The whiteness that had engulfed Hokaje's eyes released itself as beams of light from her pupils, quick to drown the bodies and souls standing in front of her. White orbs appeared above the light but unlike the first time they had been separated from their bodies, the orbs did not scatter and shuffle themselves within each other.

She had not missed it though. Kagura had clearly seen the soul that was Naraku's exit from the green demon's body. Jumping closer to the scene, Kagura swept her fan with her wrist, aiming at that particular soul.

'_I will no longer belong to anyone!'_

_-------_

The light died.

Motionless bodies scattered around.

Kagome was again the first one to wake up before the rest. Gazing around, she no longer saw any trace of Hokaje. However, the uneasiness she had earlier experienced would not waver. Moving her arm to place her hand on her head, a familiar lilac orb fell from her palm. It twinkled dully under the ground's dust particles.

'_What? Why do I have the jewel? Isn't Inu Yasha supposed to have it...?'_

It was at that point Kagome realized her hands had yet to be relieved of claws.

Kagome's scream pierced through the air, and as before awoke the rest.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Shippo asked walking up towards the screaming halfling. "Are you that glad to be in your body?"

"Everything's wrong! I'm in Inu Yasha's body! But...It's me...Kagome..."

"What!" the fox demon exclaimed. "But how? I'm in my body!" Shippo did a quick double take around himself to make sure.

"It's not just that..."

Kagome and Shippo turned towards the new voice that joined their conversation, Miroku.

"This...This...How can this be...?" he said. "I'm...But I'm supposed to be in my body...not this..._pervert's_..!"

Shippo edged closer towards the monk."Miroku...?"

He gave a sharp glare at Shippo, followed by a shriek. "I'm not Miroku! I'm Sango!"

"What!" Shippo and Kagome claimed in unison.

Kagome turned towards the scattered bodies that were slowly hoisting themselves up. She gulped. "Then...if Shippo is in his _own_ body..." She observed the scene and saw its calm state of being. "But _we're_ not in our body then..."

A unified screech filled the air. Kagome and Sango recognized their own voices, knowing who housed inside their bodies.

"Oh...no..." Shippo sighed, finally aware of the situation. "Maybe there was some mistake...? Or maybe Hokaje..." He trailed off, knowing the situation was next to hopeless.

_-------_

'_What?'_ Kagura had returned to her hiding spot to avoid being noticed and was staring at the scene below her with confusement. _'But I was sure I had hit Naraku's soul...It was the only one I aimed for. No one else's...'_

She further gazed at the bodies below, her bewilderment increasing. She noticed Kikyo was gone so it was obvious she had no problem with the soul switching. Sesshomaru was requesting for Rin and Jaken, the demon the had earlier contained Naraku's soul, to hasten the pace.

Kagura kept her eyes on the green imp as he struggled to keep up with his lord, hoping for a sign that would show her Naraku still remained trapped in that body. Jaken was at the point of catching up with Sesshomaru when an object caught his eyes. He ran towards what appeared to be a wooden staff twice his size in length that was laying on the ground. Picking it up, he gazed bewilderedly around for his master. Kagura leaned closer, her eyes on the green demon who was yet again running to catch up to Sesshomaru. In his desperate attempt to do so, he fell face first on the ground.

Kagura sighed. _'Definitely not Naraku...' _

Defeated, she plucked a feather from her hair and was about to toss it in the air when she noticed Inu Yasha surrounded by his traveling companions directly below her. The fact that Inu Yasha had not yet sensed her kept her there. She crouched to hear their conversation. To their surprise they were all screaming.

_-------_

"That bitch! What did she do to us?"

"Calm down, Kagome! I mean Inu Yasha...!"

"We must discuss this..."

"Discuss my ass!"

"As much as I would like to have my own body back-"

"Oh sure you would! It's bad enough you stroke my legs when we're in our own bodies, but do you have to do it while you're in _my_ body? That's still a violation you know! You pervert!"

"You guys! Calm down! Yelling-"

"Ah! Oh no!" Kagome finally stopped the arguing as she brought her hand to her mouth, an odd thing to see since she was in Inu Yasha's body. "The jewel! Where's the jewel!"

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha began. "What do you mean...'the jewel'? You do have it...right?"

She turned towards him, giving him a weak smile. "Heh, you see...funny thing...I remember having it...but..."

"But now I have it."

Everyone's attention was turned towards the voice. A familiar and despised figure in white baboon fur stood before them, Shikon jewel in hand, Kagome's shards in the other.

Placing them inside some unknown compartment, he lifted his head to show his malicious grin. "Now Inu Yasha..." He walked up towards Kagome's body.

Kagome meanwhile in Inu Yasha's body gasped. _'How does he know that Inu Yasha's in my body...? Unless...Did he plan this...?'_

Naraku placed a hand on Inu Yasha's throat. Kagome's delicate neck began to quickly bruise with his tighting grip. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were not hesitant to act, well maybe Shippo was a little.

"Let him go..." Miroku hissed.

Naraku ignored his threat as well as everyone else. "Killing you in this manner was not how I imagined your death would be. Such a humiliating way to go...you should know that after I'm done with you, I'm going to kill your friends as well. Your whole quest has been in vain. You all die now."

"And ruin my fun? No way!" a familiar voice cut through.

"Wha-!" before Naraku could finish his word, he was fiercely thrown back by an unseen force. Hokaje suddenly appeared before him, blocking Inu Yasha and the rest from his grasp.

"Why do you interfere?" Naraku demanded, standing up.

Hokaje gave a light hearted laugh. "What do you mean? I did this, so I get to play with them. You're not the director, I am!"

"Out of my way!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Naraku found himself with Hokaje's rod dangerously close to his throat.

Inu Yasha gazed in awe. _'But she didn't even have the rod with her until know...'_

"Step closer and you'll know what'll happen," Hokaje grinned. Unlike Naraku's tainted snickers, Hokaje kept her almost child-like quality in her laughs even when threatening someone with their life. "You know you can't take me...Naraku." Her grin did not waver.

Shooting unexpectly from above, a huge flying feather piloted its way towards Naraku who quickly climbed on top, next to the some what shaken Kagura. All watched as they soon disappeared into the clear sky.

"Now then, wench!" Inu Yasha suddenly demanded bringing eveyone's gazes back towards earth. "You-!"

"Sorry!" Hokaje said with another smile. "But I can't change your souls back."

"WHAT!" a four-voiced choir screeched.

Her smile grew. "I don't want to ruin my fun!"

"To hell with your fun! Change us back NOW!" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Even if I wanted to...I can't..."

"Wha...?"

"It's hard to explain...see...I can only change your souls once."

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha spat, his anger and impatience rising.

"I can only extract your _rightful_ souls from your body _once_ and only _once._"

"Then what is the problem?" Miroku stepped up and asked. "I understand that you have already extracted our souls that one time when you first switched our souls but right now, our souls are not in their _rightful_ place. I am in Sango's body while she is in mine. The same with Inu Yasha and Kagome. I do not see why you can not just simply extract our souls now."

Hokaje's smile returned. "Funny thing about souls...they accustom real easily. As you know souls are in their _rightful_ place by the matching of their aurora with the body that is emitting the same one as theirs. When a soul is forced into a body that does not match it's aurora, it can make the body match it's aurora in order for the soul to be more at peace with the foreign body. This process take a certain amount of time, depending on the soul and the body. Usually it takes months, the shortest but on rare occasions when there is a strong bond between the two objects, that process can be shortened to days."

Hokaje gazed at the perplexed faces before them. She sighed. "What I'm saying is that I can't switch your souls because between the short period of time that Inu Yasha was in Kagome's body and Miroku in Sango's their souls forced the bodies they were in to match their auroras. Thus I can not extract their souls because technically speaking-and taking into consideration this is how my powers work- Inu Yasha and Miroku are, according to their soul and body auroras, in their _rightful_ bodies."

She giggled, as if realizing it for the first time. "Man, you guys must really have to hots for each other!" Her giggling turned to laughter as she saw the waves of scarlet that entered each of their cheeks.

"But hey," Hokaje said, beginning to float in the air. "Don't get all depressed. If you find my brother, I'm sure he'll help you." She disappeared but even so, her voice was heard.

"At least I _think_ he'll help you. He works a bit...different than I do."

The silence that fell on the group was thick enough to suffocate in.

"So..." Shippo sliced through. "Why can't she switch your souls again?"

The heavy sigh that was released slapped Shippo.

"What? I don't get this kind of stuff..." he sobbed.

* * *

WWEEEEEE! Sorry I took so long. See, for your patience a nice long chapter. Thank you for waiting and of course leaving your reviews. I hoped you all understood that whole thing with Hokaje and why she couldn't switch their souls. I tried to explain it as best as I could! If you didn't get it, don't worry Shippo didn't either! I'm kidding! Just leave me a note and I'll try my best to explain it to you. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! please don't forget to leave your thoughts in reviews! Much appriciated! 

NEXT CHAPTER: The Inu crew is stuck! How will they get out of this mess? Before jumping into anything that will get them into more trouble, the crew decides to take breather...but just for one day. Then after that it's off to find Hokaje's brother! (P.S. a little Kagome/Inu Yasha action)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Another night is passing and Sango still wasn't in her body. She was lying down on a patch of grass, outside of Kaede's village. They had returned here to take a break. Too much has happened to blindly start a search without any leads. She sighed, watching the stars smile over her.

'_Smile? Yeah right...I'm stuck in this pervert's body while...'_ Her gaze was redirected towards Miroku was sat not too far away from her. On her other side was Kagome, Inu Yasha next to her. Another sigh escaped Sango's lips. She cringed as it escaped in Miroku's voice. It felt as if he was hovering over her, trying to grab something he wasn't.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

Sango lifted her head as she watched her friend rise from her sitting position and leave.

"No where. Just...gonna go for a walk..." she answered, her silhouette disappearing into the night before Inu Yasha could protest.

"Wait Kagome! It's too dangerous!" Inu Yasha said dashing after her.

Sango sat up. "We should go after them." She stopped when Miroku brought his arm out.

"Let them be..." He simply said, staring at the area Inu Yasha had disappeared in his pursuit after Kagome.

For a split moment, Sango was sure she had seen Miroku before her and not what she keeps wishing is just a reflection of her before a clear river.

"Miroku..." she whispered, sure she was feeling his presence as if he was _really_ sitting next to her. Sango then recalled Hokaje's words from earlier that day, how distinct souls and bodies quickly adapt to each other when there is a special connection between them.

'_Could Miroku possibly...'_ she thought. _'I wonder if Kagome's soul and mine will be as quick to make themselves at home in these bodies we're in...' _Sango placed a hand over her chest. She admired the prayer beads on Miroku's hands.

"Sango?"

She looked up at Miroku, sensing him even stronger than before.He leaned closer towards her.

"Sango," he repeated. "Are you okay?"

Sango brought her hand down as Miroku's glance fell upon it."Yeah, just thinking...about all this..."

Miroku said nothing as he gazed into Sango's eyes. She could feel him...intensified to the point it was all she could concentrate on...burning inside her, reaching out to her. This obstacle of being in the wrong bodies suddenly seemed to minimize in importance. She now understood-

"Would you feel better if we were to strip for each other?"

"WHAT!"

"Well, it's just that you seemed so lost in thought...and you had your had over my body's chest..."

Sango's anger towards his stupidity could not be described in words known to man. "You...You...Ugh! I can't believe you...! _Pervert!_"

"What? I don't under-"

SLAP!

Miroku sat in a daze with a burning, almost sizzling hand print on his face. Apparently Sango had forgotten it was her body she hit...or she just didn't care as long as Miroku felt the pain. Either way, he couldn't ask her since she had gotten up and began ferociously walking back towards the village.

_-------_

Inu Yasha had finally caught up to Kagome. Actually, it was because she had come to a halt in the clear patch before them that wasn't engulfed in the surrounding forest vegetation Kagome had earlier walked into.

"Stupid! What would you have done if you had gotten lost in there?" Inu Yasha scolded her. "You're lucky I know my way around these forests, demon nose or not."

He hesitated when he noticed Kagome remained motionless, still gazing at the sky.

"Kagome...?" he said, inching closer to her.

She simply brought her gaze down and sat on the floor.

"Ka-?" Inu Yasha came to a complete stop when he saw Kagome's figure rising and falling with fierce and sharp sobs. Tucked between her knees, Kagome's head was spilling Inu Yasha's silver locks over his red kimono. But Inu Yasha didn't see it that way. He saw Kagome.

When she raised her head towards him, he saw Kagome's black-pearled eyes, glossy with tears, her raven hair hugging her tear-streaked face. He saw her green and white school uniform dressing her body appropriately so whenever Inu Yasha's eyes were to "randomly" fall somewhere...

He shook his head. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

Still...he could see her. It would not waver. Inu Yasha walked closer to her.

"Kagome..."

She sniffed. "Inu Yasha...I didn't want you to follow me..."

The pain was visible on his face but Kagome was unable to see it since she turned away from him. She couldn't stand it. That's why she had left them with the excuse she was going for a walk. She couldn't stand it.

Every time she would gaze at Inu Yasha...it was like he really was there. Especially those golden orbs he had for eyes. They pierced ever so brightly, but so ever so benevolently as if saying he was there for her even in this situation they were in. That's why she couldn't stand it...It wasn't fair!

Kagome would never admit to it openly but...she needed him but not like that...not like this...

'_How selfish...'_ she thought. _'I don't deserve Inu Yasha's compassion. I don't deserve him at all!'_

Kagome then felt a warming hand on her shoulder. She looked up, knowing it was Inu Yasha. Again, his golden eyes flashed, burning themselves into her as his body materialized in front of her.

'_No! Stop being so selfish! That's not really Inu Yasha! I mean...I'm in his body! It can't...'_ She gazed into the delicious vortex that his eyes were suppling. Falling into their warmth Kagome succumbed to them. _'I can't...'_

Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome, his hand no longer on her shoulder. They suddenly didn't see a reflection of themselves anymore when they looked at each other. It was as if the whole soul switching incident didn't occur. As if all this was just a much wanted opportunity to be alone with each other without any feebleminded barriers to stop them from finally admitting their true feeling towards each other.

"Kagome...why are you crying...?" Inu Yasha asked, lowering the angle of his head so it would match Kagome's sagging gaze.

She looked into those eyes of his. "I don't know anymore..."

"You don't know why you're crying?"

She shook her head.

Kagome suddenly gasped as Inu Yasha brought her into an unexpected embrace. How many times has he done this before...? This one somehow seemed different than those times, as if this was the very first time. Maybe because it was the first time Inu Yasha had done it...The first he hugged her with...

"Kagome, please don't cry."

Another gasp. "Please..." she softly echoed his word.

Inu Yasha embraced her tighter, but not too much. She was a delicate human after all...

"Inu Yasha...I...I'm sorry..."

He would not let her go. "For what?"

"For being a burden all this time...For still being one."

"Kagome, you're not a burden."

"Yes, I am. I'm so selfish I should just stay in my era...like all those times you've said."

"I just said that because I wanted you safe."

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't ever want you to go."

Kagome collapsed into him. "I don't ever want to go either..."

_-------_

"Okay, you guys! So who's next?"

Shippo emerged from the bathing room, towel and all around his pink body. When no one answered him, he gazed around the room, only to greeted by silence yet again.

"Hey! You guys! Where are you...?"

He scanned the area a second time but only found a sleeping Kirara in the corner of the room.

Shippo's eyes pooled with tears. "You guys are mean! You left without even telling me! What if some demon had attacked me? What if-"

A loud hiss was heard from the room's corner. Shippo turned to an annoyed Kirara who was disturbed from her sleep. He gave her a weak smile before backing into a corner himself.

"Sorry Kirara..."

She soon settled back into her cap nap.

In his corner, Shippo sniffed. "Does no on love me anymore...?"

* * *

Aw, poor Shippo! Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter cuz I really enjoyed writing it! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm really glad that you are all keeping up with my stories and leaving me reviews along the way! I'm glad some of you guys like Hokaje's character. Well, till next chapter!

All your reviews make me smile! sniff

NEXT CHAPTER: Gazing upon her work, Hokaje comes across a startling realization about the Inu crew but she's not going to do anything about it since it's going to get in the way of enhancing her fun. Well, maybe it would be fair to warm them but...she decides to do it later...because Kouga had finally arrived, ready to fulfill his marriage proposal to the one he loves most!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Her green hair would've tickled his nose if only he was able to acknowledge her presence. Actually she refused to let him do so, or anybody else that was within the area. They all walked by nonchalantly and unaware of the soul switching demon's existence. It was always more fun this way, seeing people do things when they believe they are alone. But today, that was not her objective.

Hokaje was waiting for Inu Yasha and his friends to walk by the unpaved road below her. She was hanging upside down from a tree branch, her hair weaving itself down to the pull of gravity. She was playing with a rubber band she had salvaged, or better yet stolen, from Kagome's backpack, looping it between her fingers in the same way she had seen Kagome teach Shippo.

"Aha!" she cried in victory, a giggle escaping her lips as she gazed at the tangled rubber band between her fingers. "I have finally done it! What was it called again...? Ah, yes Batman...uh...something...mobile...?"

She jumped down to the path below her, the rubber band undisturbed. "Now how do I get it off...?" she began wiggling her fingers to loosen them but her method seemed to have the opposite effect.

She gasped. "That wench! Did she actually- OUCH!"

The rubber band snapped and whipped her eye. Hokaje cried in pain, bringing a hand to her wounded eye. "Ow! Owie! That hurt!" she glared at the rubber band with her other eye and pointed at it with her available arm. "You..!" Her rod suddenly appeared in her outstretched hand. "You shall perish for what you did to my eye!"

"Hokaje, what are you doing?" a voice interrupted her rubber band murder. It sounded tired as if nothing mattered, almost annoyed but there was also an carefree tone in it. Recognizing the voice, she froze in her spot.

'_He found me! It's all that stupid rubbery thing's fault. It disconcentrated me with it's captive fun-ness!'_

"Hokaje...?"

She slowly turned around to face her brother. He stood with his arms crossed around his chest. His attire was similar to her own, except that he wore no shirt, his pants stopping short below what Kagome would call in her future slang a 'sexy six pack'. His arms were not bare though, his right had a tattooed dragon replicating the one that circles Hokaje's shirt. It traveled downward, opposite to Hokaje's that traveled upward, it's head landing on his right hand and tail on his chest. His left arm consisted of nothing more than a thin almost thread-like white bracelet fastened around his wrist. Also opposite to Hokaje was his hair and eyes, while she has green hair and light brown eyes, he had brown hair and green eyes which were partly hidden under his hair's usual spiky craze.

"Uh...Bruh-Brother..." Hokaje gulped, her rod dropping to the floor.

He uncrossed his arms and smiled. Suddenly, with the flick of his left hand, Hokaje's rod was in midair and returned to her.

Hokaje put her rod away and scowled at her brother who was a head taller than her. "Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed, his voice overcome with the carefree tone that was only barely detectable a few seconds ago. He advanced on his sister and hugged her, his crushing force turning her face blue.

"Hokaje! Why did you keep running away from me?"

"Because...you always crush me...when you see me...!" she managed to spit out. He released her and left her gasping for air.

Finally regaining herslef, Hokaje dusted herself off. "Listen up, Brother, I've got something going on here, so don't bug me!"

"Did you switch someone's souls again? How many did you do this time?"

"A couple...ten...ish..."

"TEN?"

"There's only four now. But it's so fun! You would under-"

Hokaje stopped in mid sentence when she felt it. Her brother sensed it too. He turned towards her and glared at her with a look that made her shrink.

"Hokaje..." He spoke, his voice now filled with silent rage. "You do know what you did, right? This is why I don't like losing sight of you!"

She meekly looked up at her brother. "This can be fixed...I just have to..." she trailed off.

"You better tell them now. They're walking right up to us as we speak."

_-------_

They had arrived in Naraku's castle and even so, Kagura couldn't piece together what had happened.

'_I'm sure I aimed for Naraku's soul...but it came out exactly like he planned!'_

Naraku stepped out from Kagura's feather as it soon returned to it's travel size. Kanna greeted them.

"Well done, Kagura," Naraku said his back towards her. The troubled Kagura glanced up in disbelief and amazement.

'_A compliment...?'_

Naraku was then gone. Kanna came up to her sister, her mirror shining before Kagura. She saw it and understood. Kanna then turned away and began walking towards the direction Naraku had disappeared.

"Nuh-" the words froze within Kagura's throat.

Kanna stopped. "Don't worry." She continued walking and disappeared as well.

Kagura blinked, shell-shocked for a while. Regaining herself, she humped and grasping the same feather she had arrived with, Kagura left.

_-------_

The five figures walked closer to Hokaje and her brother, unaware that they stood before their path.

"You're going to have to tell them, Hokaje," her brother said.

"I know Hojake!" she yelled. He recoiled at the use of his name.

She sighed. "I'll make myself visible...huh?"

A small but vicious looking tornado was seen heading straight for what was Kagome's body.

Hokaje laughed her childish carefree snickers, the tension and guilt sliding off her as she saw an opportunity for further entertainment.

"The wolf demon is here!"

_-------_

Kagome stopped, her nostrils burning with an odor that sent needles of hatred though her. "What the...?"

"Kagome?" the rest questioned, also halting.

She looked at them in confusement. "I don't know, there's just this scent that I'm smelling that is making me want to...kill someone."

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. "No...he came back..."

The whirlwind stopped before him. Kouga again oblivious to the soul switching ordeal that the Inu Yasha crew went through, grasped the hand of who he thought was the 100 being that made up Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome, I am glad that mutt face kept you safe. Now if you will just relax..."

Before anyone could protest, Kouga hosted up Kagome's body and left in his tornado trade mark.

"Uh..." Kagome stood speechless. Finally realizing what happened she began to run after the tornado's trail. "Hey! Get back here with my body! HEY!"

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku remained rooted to the spot, silence as thick as their confusement. Suddenly the muteness was broken when Miroku broke out in a laughing hysteria that soon brought him into a squished ball on the ground.

Shippo and Sango looked at the monk and then at each other. The sound of a ringed staff meeting with a skull was heard.

"Ow! You do know this is your body, right Sango?"

WHACK!

"Ow stop hitting me!"

* * *

Whew...I wanted to put this chapter earlier but I got an eye infection and couldn't do much...I was like this .o the little dot being my infected eye...that sucked well what I wanted to do was THANK YOU guys of course for reading and leaving reviews. Oh and answering a question about the last chapter: **Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango did not switch bodies in the previous chapter. They only saw each other as if everything was normal. **(Put it in bold just to catch your attention!)You know that whole love thing making everything _seem_ alright for that moment. Yeah, I'm really glad you guys enjoyed that last chappie...yeah I like that word! I've never heard it before... o.o I'm such a loser! T.T

NEXT CHAPTER: Kagome, Miroku, and Sango must get Kagome's body back before Kouga marries who he thinks it Kagome. And just what is this important detail that Hokaje refused to reveal?

Okay just because I want to put it... **KOUGA IS GONNA MARRY INU YASHA!** (or is he...? read to find out!)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"UGH! LET GO OF ME!" Inu Yasha shrieked in one of the highest pitch sounds Kagome's voice could muster.

"Kagome, hold still. We're going up the mountain now," Kouga said, still unaware of who he _really_ had draped over his shoulder.

"Damn you, you starving wolf! Put me DOWN!" Inu Yasha further squirmed. Kouga remained silent as he hopped up the mountain, lost in his happy thoughts.

'_Yes! Finally Kagome decided to pick me over that mutt...After today's preparations, we will wed tomorrow...Ah, Kagome...'_

"Ack...Kouga..." Inu Yasha gasped. "You're..cush...ing...me..."

Kouga released the tightening grip he had accidently placed on Inu Yasha. "I'm sorry, Kagome...I just...got carried away with you choosing me and all...I didn't mean to..."

'_If you knew who I really was then you would mean it...'_ Inu Yasha thought with a sigh that would have been released in a growl if he was in his own body.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga smiled. "Soon we'll reach our new home."

Inu Yasha squirmed even more. _'HELP ME!'_

_------_

"AHHHHH! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO MY BODY?" Kagome shrieked in one of the highest pitch sounds Inu Yasha's voice could muster.

"Kagome..." Shippo sympathized.

"More than likely, Kouga has taken Inu Yasha to his place up in the mountains. We should move quickly," Miroku said, his arms crossed.

"Uh, Miroku...what happened to your head?" Kagome asked, referring to the bright, still sizzling bumps on his head.

Miroku twitched. "Somehow, my staff has turned on me and won't stop hitting me."

Kagome gasped. "Sango, you know that you're only hurting yourself? I mean it is your body!"

"Uh, does no one care for me? Sango's body or not I still feel the pain!" Miroku protested, arms uncrossed.

"Oh Sango! How can you be doing that to your body?"

"That pervert deserves it!"

"I didn't do anything!...Yet..."

"See? There he goes!"

"What?"

"But it's your body...how could you beat up your own body..?"

"Uh...guys...?"

"Pervert!"

"...guys...?"

"Own body..."

"YOU GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

"Kirara says she remembers the way to Kouga's, that way you won't have to strain yourself in Inu Yasha's body, Kagome," Shippo smiled with the little cat looking demon by his side, purring loudly and proudly.

Sango smiled. "Of course. I'm sorry Kirara for neglecting your superb navigational skills." Kirara purred as Sango petted her.

"Okay enough bonding! I want my body!" Kagome yelled.

Kirara turned to her larger form and after everyone climbed atop, left towards the mountains. Even so, high atop the sky the slap was heard.

"Ah! Pervert! That's not yours to touch!"

_------_

Hojake stood besides his sister. "What have you done, here?"

A giggle escaped her lips. "It's so fun! You see-"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it." Hojake's voice reclaimed it's stern-ness from before. "We're..._You're _going to fix this, _now._"

Hokaje's smile shattered. "What? No! Why?"

"You know why."

The smile disappeared. "But..."

Hojake glared at his sister, his aurora rising fiercely around him. Hokaje knew she had to obey.

"The souls in the beings that you have manipulated are being _too_ attached to the bodies they are in at an unbelievably quick pace. If you don't switch them back-"

"But I can't! remember? The souls have already matched the auroras in the bodies they're in. My powers are not as evolved as to break that bond again. I can only do it once, remember?"

Hojake remained silent for a moment. "Then I need to do it. If we don't act soon, those souls will remain in those bodies permanently. It is unreverseable once foreign souls make the bodies they are in _completely_ match their aurora. We have until the falling of the sun's next day to reverse this."

Hokaje dared to protest. "But...what about..."

"It's about time you grew up! If you want your powers to evolve you have to stop playing around all the time and train!"

"But-"

"No more! We leave after them NOW!"

"But-"

"Now what?"

"I don't know where the wolf demon tribe lives..."

_------_

Kouga gently laid down Kagome on the straw-like mattress on the floor.

"Ah, I see Sister Kagome has returned to us," Ginta said.

"Good to see you, Sister Kagome," Hakkaku grinned.

Before Inu Yasha could yell his head off, Kouga turned towards his brother wolves and asked them to leave.

"I need to discuss some issues with Kagome, alone."

Kouga then turned towards his beloved and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kagome," he said grasping Inu Yasha's hand. "Today is for relaxing because tomorrow, we wed before the sun sets."

Inu Yasha blinked several times.

"I leave you to sleep Kagome. Get plenty of rest."

Inu Yasha watched Kouga leave before breaking out in a series of screams.

* * *

So sorry it's all weird and...unfeeling. I got writer's block but decided to give you guys something to know I was still alive. By the way, I'm working on a new story called **"The Mortal Shell**". It involves Sango and Miroku. It's about a bodyless demon that posses Sango's body after seeing how Miroku looks like her dead lover. But then what happens when Miroku actually falls in love with the demon in Sango's body? Dum, dum dum! But I promise you by the end of this week, I'll have an update on this story! 

NEXT CHAPTER: Kagome and the rest finally make their way to Kouga's place and find themselves in the chaos of the wedding preparations. Will they get to Inu Yasha in time?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Important Quick Note: **I would really like to thank you guys so much for actually reading my story and leaving reviews. I never would have imagined I would get such feedback. I'm really glad you all like it. I also can't believe I got over 50 reviews! Hey, that's a lot for me...¬¬ It would be so cool if I could get a hundred...but...I'm glad with you guys and what you've done for me. Once again thanks for reading this and enjoy...(don't worry, this isn't the last chapter or anything...but we're close...!)

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kirara landed not too far from the wolf demon tribe grounds that seemed to be buzzing madly with some sort of activity. The soul switching sibling demons watched from afar as Kagome and the rest walked into the grounds, Kirara changing back to her smaller and more adorable form.

"You don't think, do you?" Hojake insulted his sister.

"Well...I..." Hokaje was at lost for a come back. She had earlier told her brother that she didn't know where the wolf demon tribe lived when the answer was in front of them. All they had to do was follow Kirara and their destination would be before them in no time. Well actually, the journey had turned out to be an overnighter, meaning they had till dusk that day to return the souls to their rightful bodies.

There was only one problem.

Hokaje and Hojake could not show themselves. More than likely there will be an attack against them from the wolf demon tribe and they had no time to deal with them since they had to find Inu Yasha as quickly as possible. It was decided to stay out of sight and follow Kagome and the rest to Inu Yasha and once they get them alone, return their souls to their bodies and leave as quickly as possible before Inu Yasha realizes what has happened in order to avoid the possibility of another battle.

Hokaje sighed heavily. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Hojake glared at her. "All of this is your fault. I don't even know why I'm helping you."

She gave a heart-warming, sisterly smile. "Because I am your loving and beloved sister whom you absolutely adore!"

Hojake gave into her adorable smile. "You are so cute!" He reached over and squished his sister in a hug.

"Ugh...You..re...crush...can't...breath...not..again..."

_-------_

Kagome gazed around at the busy wolf demon tribe. Several of the wolf demons, mostly women, were running around, placing what seemed to be some sort of decorations around the place. An unexplainable wave of fear twisted in Kagome's chest.

"Please don't tell me..."

Shippo bounced on her shoulder. "Gee, Kagome, it looks like they're getting ready for some sort of ceremony..."

"More like a wedding..." Miroku mumbled.

Kagome felt the ears on top of her head twitch to Miroku's words. "I said not to tell me!" she yelled, almost throwing Shippo off her shoulder.

"But do you think we'll be able to get to Inu Yasha in time? It seems as if the wedding will be tonight," Sango questioned.

"Yes, we don't even know where Inu Yasha is," Miroku added.

"I don't care!" Kagome cried. "I WANT MY BODY BACK!"

"Wait!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome, didn't Kouga bring you here before? Remember when we first met him and he wanted to use your jewel sensing powers to help him?"

Kagome stared at her friend that was inside a perverted monk's body. "What do you mean?"

"Most likely Kouga took Inu Yasha to the same place as he took you that time. If you can remember where that place was, maybe we'll find Inu Yasha!"

"That's true..." Miroku said. "Sango I'm impressed."

"Yeah! Great thinking Sango!" Shippo chimed in.

"Of course, it probably was _my_ superior thinking that caused it," Miroku said.

Shippo looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Miroku closed his eyes to enhance his expertise in the situation. "What I mean is that the reason Sango thought of that was because she is in my body and my genius brain is what gave it to her."

Sango glared at him. "That makes no sense..."

"Yeah," Shippo added. "Even I think it's stupid and I'm just a kid."

"But..." said a defeated Miroku.

"You guys!" Kagome cut through. "Remember what we're here for!"

"Kagome is right," Miroku said.

"Changing the subject, are we?" Sango teased.

"No I'm not, I'm just trying to help."

"Oh sure..."

"But, I'm not sure if I remember where it was that Kouga took me.." Kagome thought, ignoring the arguing words of her other companions.

"Kagome you have to remember!" Shippo bounced up and down. "Your body depends on it!"

A wave of determination flashed over Kagome's face upon hearing Shippo's words. "You're right, Shippo. Let's go get my body!" She charged through the busy wolf demons who seemed to be so wrapped up in their work they didn't notice their new company.

"No it's not!" Miroku yelled, still caught up in the argument with Sango over his earlier remark on her suggestion.

"Yes it is! You just don't want to admit it!"

"Uh, you guys...Kagome's gone..." Shippo pointed to the area where Kagome had disappeared to.

"Hm?" Miroku and Sango stared absent-mindly at the direction Shippo pointed. They blinked in unison before sprinting into a craze.

"Kagome, wait!"

Shippo sighed as he followed them. "I'm always the one who has to set things right..." he mumbled.

Kirara, who had been standing listening to it all, finally sat down and gave her disappearing companions a quizzical look accompanied by a meow.

* * *

I was going to add more to this chapter, but since it's late and I haven't updated...I decided to post it up as so because YOU GUYS ROCK! Wooo-hooo! Say it out loud!

NEXT CHAPTER: Inu Yasha and a female wolf demon get in a fight as the wolf demon struggles to get Inu Yasha in the "wedding gown". Time is wasting and Hokaje and Hojake are worried they might not make it in time! Well, mostly Hojake...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Sister Kagome?"

Inu Yasha looked up. He had gotten used to the whole demon tribe calling him that, but he still hadn't accepted it, because by accepting it, it meant that he was also accepting the fact that he and Kouga...

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Where's Kouga?" he questioned.

The female wolf demon laughed. "Don't get too anxious. The wedding ceremony is tonight so you don't have to wait long."

Inu Yasha's eye brow twitched. _'That's not what I meant...'_

The wolf demon walked up to Inu Yasha. "My name is Yomi and I'm here to help you."

"Help me in what?" Inu Yasha began to inch away.

"Into your ceremonial dress!" Yomi smiled pulling out from behind her back.

Inu Yasha stared at the garment before him and screamed.

It was similar to the attire of mixed armor and fur that the wolf demon tribe wear, only longer. The fur was a soft caramel color that would flow down to user's the ankles, a slit on the side that stopped on the right upper thigh. The armor was to cover the upper body and went as far up as to cover the user's bosom. The top half was light blue, the bottom black. A patch of fur was fashioned in the way of a sweat band in order to slip up the user's arm, past the elbow. Accompanying the dress was a halo of flowers, to be worn on the user's hair.

"No...way..." Inu Yasha said further backing away from the dress.

"Sister Kagome, I must dress you..." Yomi said holding up the dress.

"NO!" Inu Yasha tried to dash past her, but Yomi's demon speed would not allow it.

"Sister Kagome, you must have the proper attire in order for you to wed Kouga."

"But I don't want to marry Kouga!"

Yomi laughed. "You are quite hilarious Sister Kagome."

Inu Yasha plopped on the floor. "But..."

"Now, if can please take off your...er...rather peculiar clothes, I will help you into the ceremonial attire."

Inu Yasha stared at Yomi who still held the dress. "Take...off... Kagome's...clothes...?" Inu Yasha turned a bright shade of red.

"If you embarrassed Sister Kagome I can turn while you do so," Yomi offered and faced away from Inu Yasha.

'_Take off Kagome's clothes!'_ Inu Yasha remained sitting on the floor. He had never tried doing such a thing, sleeping in the same attire, refusing to shower (they've gone days without doing so anyway when hunting Naraku), and going to the bathroom with his eyes closed, something that proved to be very difficult.

Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome's uniform. _'I can't do it!'_

"Sister Kagome, are you done?" Yomi spoke, her back still towards Inu Yasha.

"Uh...not yet..." Inu Yasha stammered. He grasped Kagome's clothes yet again then looked at Yomi who was till turned away from him. Inu Yasha then got an idea.

"This may take a minute longer, Yomi," he said.

"Alright, Sister Kagome," she responded, her voice full of patience.

'_Now to get out of here...'_ Inu Yasha thought as he got on all fours and making sure Yomi was still turned away, began to crawl towards the door out of the room he was in.

Inu Yasha inched closer to the door, little by little he felt as if soon he would be out of the room where he would run as fast as he could away from the wolf demon tribe and hopefully not run into Kouga.

'_Yes, almost there..!"_ he thought as he stretched a hand to reach the doorway frame.

"Sister Kagome!"

Inu Yasha felt a hand grasp around his ankle.

"Where are you going?"

He felt himself being dragged further inside the room, the doorway escaping his grasp, becoming a lost dream.

"NOOO!" Inu Yasha cried.

"Honestly, Sister Kagome," Yomi said. "You have the worst case of ceremony nerves I have ever seen."

"Noooo..."

"Now, I'm going to take off your clothes, okay?" Yomi placed the dress aside.

Inu Yasha began backing away. "No, you don't understand...No wait stop!"

"I'm sorry, Sister Kagome but we must hurry."

Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he felt Kagome's shirt slide off his upper body. He felt his eyes slowly open and was trying with all his strength not to, but a part of him was fighting that intention.

'_No...mustn't...Kagome will kill me...!' _Inu Yasha struggled internally with his emotions. _'I'm not a pervert like that monk!'_

'_But no one will ever know...'_ his other side answered.

'_But Kagome...'_

'_She's not here...'_

'_I can't!'_

'_Yes you can! All you have to do is open yours eyes!'_

'_I...AHHH!'_

'_OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

Inu Yasha did so and looked down at his body and screamed.

_------_

"They're never gonna find him in time you know..." Hokaje said as she and her brother were hovering over Kagome and the rest.

"Perhaps..." Hojake said, his hand on his chin.

"Oh no..." Hokaje uncrossed her legs. "You have that 'thinking' look again...don't even tell me..."

Hojake smiled. "Okay I won't. But you know I'm doing this 'cause I'm trying to correct your mistake,"

Hokaje pouted as she watched her brother fly down towards the nearest wolf demon. She knew what he was going to do and sighed. He was definitely ruining her fun.

Hojake meanwhile stopped in front of a male wolf demon who was walking by Kagome and the rest without a second glance. He was unaware of the soul switching demon's presence. Hojake then placed a hand on the wolf demon's chest which caused him to stop in his tracks. Hojake's eyes flashed for a brief moment before he collapsed and disappeared next to Hokaje, still unconscious.

The wolf demon meanwhile shook his head and looked around. A smile crept on his lips. He turned towards the direction Hokaje was and waved. She in return let her hand limply fall as her acknowledgment of his gesture.

Hokaje turned her sights back to her brother's body that was floating along side her. Her brother had switched his own soul with the wolf demon's soul but to prevent any disasters, Hojake placed the wolf demon's soul in an inactive trance so it can not harm his body. It was a power Hokaje still needed to master. She turned again to her brother who was inside the wolf demon's body and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Showoff..." she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Hojake in his new body made his way towards Kagome and company.

"Excuse me," he spoke to Kagome.

She turned towards who she thought was an ordinary wolf demon. "Yes?"

Hojake smiled. "You are friends of Sister Kagome are you not? Please follow me and I shall lead you to her."

Kagome and the rest smiled.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how big of a help you are!" Kagome said.

Hojake's smiled widened. "You'd be surprised. Now if you were to just please follow me."

Kagome and the rest followed Hojake through the wolf demon infested crowd.

Up above, Hokaje was also following her brother. "Stupid..." she cursed under her breath.

* * *

I know I took long to update but look...a nice long chapter! Yeah! I hoped you enjoyed it. Once again...THANK YOU guys for everything and I'll see you later! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Inu Yasha screamed. He had opened his eyes while Yomi was dressing him with the ceremonial dress he was to wear. It still stings him knowing that in just a few hours he would be marrying Kouga.

"Sister Kagome, what is the matter?" Yomi said stepping away from the screaming figure before her. She smiled. "Do you like the dress that much?"

Inu Yasha gazed down at himself. He had not seen a thing. All he saw was Kagome's body modeling the wolf demon tribe's wedding dress, quite well he may add.

He shook his head.

'_I didn't see anything...'_ he though sadly.

'_See...you did want to see something,' _the other him said with a snicker.

'_Feh...'_

Yomi smiled as she stepped forward towards Inu Yasha. "Sister Kagome, you look wonderful. A perfect bride for our leader, Kouga."

Inu Yasha flinched. "Perfect bride..."

"Please sister, remain here until the preparations are completed. I shall return for you when everything is ready." Yomi bowed before making her exit.

Inu Yasha took a step forward in an attempt to reach out for her, but then recoiled knowing it would be useless to try to convince her to get him out of there. He took a few more steps deeper in the room.

"Perfect bride..." he echoed and looked down at himself. His eyes immediately landed on Kagome's bosom. He blushed before turning away which took a bit longer than one would expect.

Inu Yasha looked at the doorway founding the closed door. Actually it was just a piece of cloth draped over the doorway's corners but Inu Yasha knew is he dared step outside, he would be swarmed with wolf demons.

"AAHHHH!" Inu Yasha yelled. "How am I gonna get out of this?" He then fell to the floor and sat there. "Kagome, where are you?" he sniffed.

_--------_

Kouga was running through the woods but all that could be seen was a small tornado crushing anything in its way. He was alone but knew he wouldn't be for long. He smiled to himself.

'_Finally, after all this time. Kagome will finally be mine! I won mutt face!'_

"Kouga!"

He looked up to see the figure before him. It was a female wolf demon of his tribe. She was running up to him, waving to him.

"Yomi?" Kouga halted. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at her leader. "It is all ready. The ceremonial preparations are complete, the tribal grounds have been properly decorated, and you soon to be mate bears the proper attire. Come back to the grounds so we can get started."

"That's great, Yomi," Kouga replied. "But I still need-"

"Do not worry about that," Yomi said, walking up to her leader. "It is taken care of. I personally sent the message...with Ginta and Hakkaku."

Kouga laughed. "No wonder I haven't seen them around. And probably won't for a while longer..."

"Please do not worry about that. Now come!" Yomi began to push Kouga from behind towards their den.

"Hey-"

"We must hurry! Sunset almost comes!"

Kouga grinned. "Just try to keep up!"

"Huh?" Yomi blinked but it was at that exact moment that Kouga left her in his tornado-speed run, whirling her blue hair into a tornado of its own.

"Huh-Hey! Kouga!" she yelled running after him. "Wait for me! Kouga!"

She sighed. "I had forgotten about his lightning speed...Kouga!"

_-------_

"Huh?" Kagome's head snapped up.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo asked from her shoulder.

She turned towards the ball of fur and smiled. "Nothing, really."

Shippo pouted. "Come on Kagome, if something is wrong you should say so now!"

"Nothing is wrong." she shook her head. "I'm just glad that we're going to where Inu Yasha is."

"I'm pretty sure that he is going to be glad to see you too, Kagome," Sango joined in, turning her head towards her friend.

"Hmm..." Miroku placed his hand on his chin.

Sango turned towards him. "What is it?"

"I was thinking...since this is a ceremonial matrimony and we are all here..."

"I don't like where you are going with this..."

Miroku placed his hands over Sango's. "Will you marry me as well, Sango?"

"WHAT!"

Shippo sighed. "Here we go again..."

"Please say you will, Sango," Miroku pleaded.

Sango pulled her hands away. "You're asking me to marry you...You expect us to marry in this...condition! It's like marrying yourself!"

"Well...once we switch our souls back...Then will you marry me?"

Sango slapped him across the face. "You're hopeless."

"Come on you guys..." Kagome said, trying to restore the order.

Hojake, who was walking in front of them, sighed as he heard what was going on behind him. _'They are interesting and fun to watch. I have to give my sister credit, she finally found some solid entertainment. But still...'_

He looked around and to his surprise noticed he had arrived to his destination. He had to tap into his host's knowledge of where the room where Inu Yasha was being held was since the whole place itself was crawling with wolf demon tribe scent. Detecting Kagome's body scent with the primitive nose he had (compared to his in his own body) would be almost impossible.

Hojake turned towards the group behind him. "I'd hate to interrupt but-" he stopped himself at the sight he saw before him.

Kagome was in the middle of Sango and Miroku, holding back Sango at arms length from a cowering Miroku who hid behind Kagome. Shippo was bouncing up and down yelling, "I told you not to do it!" at Miroku.

"Umm..." Hojake heard a purr and looked down to his right. By his feet sat Kirara with her own quizzical look aimed at the group in front of her. Hojake sighed. "You too, huh?"

He looked back at Kagome and the rest. "Excuse me!" he yelled.

"I told you not to do it!"

"Hey!"

"See, that's what you get!"

Hojake took a deep breath.

"Oh, look Kagome, we're here!" Shippo ceased his bouncing. Everyone else turned towards Hojake.

"Why are you holding your breath?" Shippo asked.

Hojake let his intake of air escape slowly. "Yes, we are here. Just down this hallway to our left is the room, behind the draped cloth. Please follow me."

The group did as told but would have stopped and looked around if they had heard the laughing that was coming from Hokaje.

"Ha! Nice one, Brother you really have them under control!"

Hojake sent his sister a mental blast. _'Shut up!'_

It did not cease her laughing.

"Well, here we are," Hojake said, ignoring his sister that was still floating above them. He pulled the drape aside and let Kagome and the rest step inside.

They soon came out.

"It's empty," Kagome said.

_---------_

"WHAT! MARRIED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRIED!"

Ginta and Hakkaku cowered in fear from the figure before them. "Don't get mad at us, Ayame. We only delivered the message. There's nothing we can do about it," Ginta tied to explain.

"Yeah," Hakkaku gulped. "Don't kill the messengers."

Ayame balled her hands into fists. "Don't worry, you're not the one I'm going to kill."

* * *

HI! Still remember me? I'm so sorry I haven't updated it's just that...I'm working! NOOOOO! But it's okay, now I'm getting money to buy anime and manga books! And video games too! Well I hoped you liked this chapter and continue reading, we're almost done...sort of...kinda like the last chapter type of deal, you know? Well as always... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You guys rock I am very grateful that you read this..._sniff_...okay, later!

NEXT CHAPTER: Inu Yasha is gone! The ceremony is starting! Ayame is coming! Will Kagome and the gang reach Inu Yasha in time? But what's this, Hojake has an idea? Is he crazy? You can't stop time!...Can you?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Important Quick Note: **I just think it's fair to warn you that the events here are gonna pass kinda fast. In other words there's gonna be a lot of "meanwhile breaks" so please be patient till we get to the grand finale...muahahahahaha...well sort of...don't worry, this is not the last chapter...yet...muahahahahaha (another evil laughter) oh...sorry, okay you can continue now...sorry...again...

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Empty...?" Hojake echoed to the party before him. His eyes quickly opened as he gasped. He raced out of the hallway he was in and stepped foot outside.

"Already...?" he whispered, gazing at the soon to be setting sun.

"What is it?" Kagome asked walking up behind him.

Hojake turned towards her and her friends. "The sun almost sets, I must be off."

"But wait..." Sango protested.

"Yeah, what about Inu Yasha?" Shippo pipped from Kagome's shoulder.

"Ah...that..." Hojake quickly scanned the brain in the vessel he was in. He again turned towards Kagome. "You do recall on the way over here the nearby hot springs, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"The ceremony is to be held not far north from there. Now I bid you good-bye."

Hojake waved as he raced away from Kagome and her party.

"Thank you..." she awkwardly said.

"No time for that, Kagome. We must reach Inu Yasha before he weds Kouga!" Miroku hurried past her, leading the way to the hot springs. Even so, the party following behind him couldn't help but hear that little giggle that Miroku let crack past his lips.

The sound of a ringed staff and a skull meeting was heard...again...

_--------_

Hokaje gazed at the body below her. _'Hurry up. You're wasting my time...'_

"Sorry for trying to fix your mistakes, dear sister."

Hokaje turned her eyes away from the ground and gasped in surprise at seeing her brother awake next to her. "But...I thought you were still..." She brought her sights anew to the body below her.

She watched as the wolf demon awoke, his hand to his head, a confused look on his face as he looked around in a daze.

"Where...? What happened...?" he questioned.

"It'll wear off soon, come on Hokaje," Hojake grabbed his sister's wrist and yanked her hard towards the direction of the hot springs.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"What?" Hojake stopped but still kept his grip on her wrist.

"Look," Hokaje pointed to the mini-swirl that was below them, heading in the same direction they were going to take. "Who is that? She looks like a wolf demon...but I don't think she's part of Kouga's clan. Or is she?"

"Who cares! We need to reach you mistake before it turns into a disaster!" Hojake yelled and with one final tug pulled his sister towards the direction they needed to take, the wolf demon figure below them running towards the same destination.

_--------_

'_KOUGA! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU COWARD! SENDING YOU LITTLE FOLLOWERS TO DELIVER A MESSAGE INSTEAD OF COMING YOURSELF...YOU COWARD!'_

Ayame's anger fueled her speed, further pushing her towards Kouga's scent. She could also smell Kagome's and also, a faint trail, of Inu Yasha's.

'_I don't get it though...I thought Kagome didn't love Kouga. Unless...'_

A low, menacing growl formed in her throat.

'_Kouga...!'_

_-------_

'_What the hell am I dong here?'_

Inu Yasha stood, still dressed in the demon tribe ceremonial gown, Kouga in front of him. Upon Yomi's return, he had pulled up his hair, or should he say Kagome's hair, into a bun, leaving her bangs to drape over her face. The bun itself was decorated with pearls that resembled mini-Shikon jewels. But before Inu Yasha could admire Kagome's new hairstyle on the polished walls, Yomi rushed him out of the room and the next thing he knew...he was facing Kouga.

There was a fire besides them, it's heat caressing them. It seemed the rest of the demon tribe was there too, standing around the fire as well, smiles on all their faces, glad for their leader who was to wed his love. Inu Yasha spotted Ginta and Hakkaku who, for some unknown reason, were badly bruised and beat up, yet still smiling.

"Kagome..." Kouga took Inu Yasha's hands.

"Uh...Kouga..." Inu Yasha tired to wedge his hands free, but to no avail.

"You are beautiful."

Inu Yasha blushed a bright red, not of the compliment itself but to who Kouga was _actually_ saying it to.

Maybe he should know who he really is going to wed...

Inu Yasha debated over that mentally while he stared at the ground. He then looked at Kouga who stared at her, apparently he never even blinked, all the while looking at who he thought was Kagome.

Inu Yasha blushed again.

He gulped. "Uh...Kouga...there's something you should know..."

Kouga placed a finger on his lips. Inu Yasha felt like biting them off.

"Kagome...not now."

"What do you mean...?"

"We must kiss before the sun sets in order to complete the ceremony."

Inu Yasha almost collapsed. _'NO WAY! HELL NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!'_

But Kouga couldn't read minds. He leaned closer.

"KOUGA!"

"INU YASHA!"

Although loud and fierce, the voices that vibrated through the air did not reach the setting sun behind them.

_--------_

Hojake stopped as he saw the demon tribe below him.

"It's about time. You turned my brains into mashed...something..." Hokaje said placing a hand on her head. She then noticed her brother's anxious look.

"What?"

She turned and saw the disappearing sun. "Uh-oh..."

"We're too late..." Hojake whispered.

"Um...Well if it makes you feel any better-"

"KOUGA!"

"INU YASHA!"

Hokaje was cut off by the yells below. She looked down and saw five figures that had cut through the circle of the demon tribe, standing within the inner circle that was reserved only for the wedding couple.

"Hey!" Hokaje yelled. "It's her! That wolf demon we saw running earlier. She was heading towards here after all! And look!"

Hojake smiled, seeing Kagome and the rest. "They made it..." Then moving his glance at the sun, Hojake saw the precious time he had left.

"Hokaje," he said. "Stand behind me and place your hand on my chest."

Hokaje's eyes went wide. "Hojake...You..."

"Do it now! We don't have much time!"

Hokaje obeyed.

_--------_

Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the beings he saw in front of him, standing behind Kouga. "Kagome...?" he questioned.

"Inu Yasha..." she repeated.

"Ayame?" Kouga questioned, seeing her standing behind Inu Yasha. "What are you dong here?"

"I wasn't gonna let you get married without talking it over with me!" she yelled. In the background, Ginta and Hakkaku flinched as if Ayame's anger physically lashed out at them.

"It still stings..." Ginta said in agony.

"The...pain..." Hakkaku added.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, running towards him.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha spoke, pulling his hand away from Kouga's in order to meet up with Kagome.

"Kouga!" Ayame lashed out in anger towards him.

"Please Ayame! We can't talk now! Ayame please understand!" Kouga desperately tired to calm her down.

Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in the background.

"KOUGA!"

"Ayame...please...!"

"Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome!"

Suddenly, it all stopped, as if the world decided to stop time and...freeze.

_--------_

"Hojake...?" Hokaje spoke slowly. She gasped as she looked below her. It was all...so still.

"You did it..." she whispered.

"Be quiet." Her brother snapped. "I can only hold this for so long."

It was then that Hokaje noticed her brother's back was slippery with sweat when only a moment ago it was dry as a bone. He was breathing hard.

'_And he still has to switch their souls too...'_ she thought and for the first time came to realize just how much she had burdened her victims but most of all her brother. She closed her eyes._ 'I'm sorry...Hojake...'_

Hokaje's eyes suddenly fluttered open as a familiar bright light broke through. She knew her brother's power was more than enough to break any bonds that might have formed and bring everything back to normal. She closed her eyes once again, but she still heard his voice.

"Hokaje..."

"Yeah..." she muttered.

"The reason you had to have contact with me was so you wouldn't be affected by this."

"I know..." But she also knew it was more than that. It was to reflect on what she did. It worked.

"I already-"

"I know. Thanks."

Hokaje kept her eyes closed. She heard his voice again.

"Just so you know...when the time freeze expires, it's going to return a couple of minutes into the past. So don't get confused, okay?"

Hokaje nodded her head.

"Okay."

_-------_

'_What am I doing here?'_ Kagome thought. She looked around. _'Where's Shippo and Sango and Miroku?'_ she looked down at herself. '_And what am I wearing? Where are my clothes!'_

"Kagome...not now."

Kagome looked up to see Kouga before her.

"What...? Kouga...?"

In her dazed state of being she didn't hear what he had said, though she seems to recall something about a 'kiss'.

Suddenly, Kouga's lips press on hers. Now she knows there was definitely something about a kiss.

'_Inu Yasha...?'_

She heard his voice.

"Kagome!"

* * *

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I enjoyed writing this chapter SO MUCH! I really hope you guys like it! Well as always, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOU DO! I really don't know what else to say...so I'll say good-bye! 

NEXT CHAPTER: Kouga kissed Kagome, does that mean they are officially married now? I guess it does according to wolf demon clan rules...or something like that. What will Inu Yasha do now? Hokaje changed the souls into their rightful bodies, so why is he still claiming something about "sealing" something?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**REALLY Important Quick Note: **Heh...sorry it took sooooooooo long...it's just I got a virus and it sucked. I had to recover my files and whatever...but...dum, dum. .. the final chapter...it's pretty lengthy and I added a bonus...Epilogue! Ha! So enjoy and of course THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! You all made this possible by supporting me and pushing me all the way, so this is for you guys! Oh yeah and of course I don't own Inu Yasha...I don't think I ever put that but either way, enjoy this! -

**Chapter Seventeen**

It sounded like some sort of tapping noise...almost like rain on a window, just pounding away. Then it erupted into an ocean wave, crashing the house down.

Kagome felt as if she had awaken from a long dream. The sound of several individuals clapping brought her back to reality. She looked around and then at herself and then at Kouga.

'_Oh right...Kouga...Wait! What is going on! How am I here?'_

"Kagome..." Kouga's voice came out as smooth as her dress.

'_Where's Inu Yasha?' _Kagome scanned the area but only saw a wave of wolf demons. _'He got pushed away. Along with the others.'_

Unfortunately, they were the only ones that got pushed away.

"_KOUGA! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"_

"Please! Ayame calm down!"Ginta struggled to restrain her, holding her by the arms.

Hakkaku himself was also having to use his full strength, which wasn't much. "Ayame...!"

"_LET GO OF ME!"_ She hissed through her teeth, slowing pacing to where Kouga and Kagome stood.

"I'll..." she paused, much to Ginta and Hakkaku's relief, seeing something in front of her that wove within the sea of wolf demons. _'Silver hiar...? Inu Yasha...?'_ Her sights then fell towards Kagome, noticing her features. Her concern for her friends and Inu Yasha was evident on her face. _'What's going on? Did Kagome...?' _She suddenly gasped. _'That bastard Kouga forced her to marry him! Trying to get rid of me!'_

She again erupted into her super demon strength, causing Ginta and Hakkaku to struggle yet again. _'Wait...'_ she paused, giving the two wolf demons a chance to breath. A menacing grin spread across her lips, giving Ginta and Hakkaku a reason to start fearing again.

'_I'll just get him later. Inu Yasha will most likely take care of this...That's when I'll strike. Kouga, you won't get off so easily...'_ Ayame cracked an evil laugh and left. Ginta and Hakkaku stared at her as she walked away, a terrorizing aurora around her. They then looked at each other and, hugging themselves, began to shiver in fear.

_----------_

"Kagome! Kagome! _Kagome!"_

"It's no use, Inu Yasha," Miroku said. "We've been pushed away too far from them. They can't hear us."

"Shit..." Inu Yasha cursed under his breath.

"I still don't understand how all this happened," Sango said, grasping her boomerang. "How did we all just..._return_ to our rightful bodies?"

"Who knows," Shippo commented, Kirara by his side.

"Who cares!" Inu Yasha roared. "That means that if that's _really_ Kagome over there, then _she's_ the one who just married Kouga!"

Realization slapped the group's faces as they all became fully aware that for once, Inu Yasha was right.

_----------_

"Kagome?"

Kouga snapped her thoughts back into a reality she wished wasn't really happening.

"Uh..." she managed to say.

"We must finish our ceremony."

'_You mean there's more? Can't it wait till the honeymoon?...I can't believe I just said...thought that!'_

Kagome looked around and realized to her horror, that the surrounding demon wolf tribe members were dispersing, making a path for them to follow to..._somewhere._

"Kagome," Kouga said taking her hands. He looked so happy and literally glowed with pride and joy. Kagome bit her lower lip at the thought of hurting him. But she didn't want to be with him she wanted to be with...Her eyes scanned the crowd in hopes of seeing who she wanted.

"We must walk together to the hot springs, Kagome."

Those words made her eyes wide as she stare at him, her cheeks burning.

"_What?"_

"This has to be done alone, just you and me. There we will seal ourselves to each other." Kouga smiled.

'_Seal ourselves to each other...?'_ Kagome would've squirmed and ran if Kouga hadn't pulled her from her hand towards the path they were to take. _'Inu Yasha help me!'_

_---------_

Inu Yasha's head snapped up. "Kagome..."

"Look Inu Yasha!" Shippo pipped, standing on Sango's shoulder, pointing towards the opening the crowd was making.

"It's Kouga and Kagome," Sango said, watching the couple walk out towards a lightly-densed group of vegetation.

"Let-oh?" Miroku was cut off mid-sentence by Inu Yasha who was already racing towards them.

Miroku could barely catch up to the half demon. Even Sango and Shippo who were aboard Kirara struggled to even reach Inu Yasha's dust.

'_Kagome. I won't let that damn wolf win! You don't belong with him. I will get you out of this and back with me where you belong!'_ Inu Yasha's thoughts raced along with him. _'I...I want to be with you. I WILL be with you whatever it takes!'_ And with that, Inu Yasha further boosted himself towards Kagome.

_--------_

Hojake felt a rare impact. It wasn't physical but it pulsed through him none the less.

"What is it, Brother?" Hokaje asked.

Hojake turned and raced towards the pulsing force that had grabbed his attention, Hokaje behind him.

"What?" Hokaje demanded.

"It's that half demon, Inu Yasha. He wished to be with that girl..."

"So?"

"The desire is too strong. I just placed his soul in his body but...He wants to be with that girl so desperately that his soul is unstable. At any moment his soul can jump back into her body."

"But..."

"Yes, they will be killed. Two souls cannot share one body. They will intertwine and both will cease to exist."

"Then we have to go and fix it, right?"

Hojake stared at his sister, disbelief over riding his worry. "I thought you didn't care for them."

Hokaje blushed but shrugged none the less. "They kinda grew on me."

"Come," Hojake said. "That spring they are going to...it's perfect."

_----------_

Kagome looked at the hand Kouga offered. He was knee deep in the vapor seeping hot spring water, clothes and all. That part relieved her even if it was that little. She did not need to take off her garments for the dip they were supposed to take.

"Kouga, I'm not sure...I don't know..." Kagome struggled. Then she felt Inu Yasha's presence. He wasn't within eye sight but even so, she knew he was coming. She didn't care that while she felt it, Kouga couldn't even smell his scent. In fact, she believed that he was too preoccupied with her to even notice. Another big relief.

Suddenly, there was a loud _pop._ Kagome saw a familiar figure with green hair and a wooden rod appear in front of Kouga.

"You're-!"

Kagome was silenced with the finger that crossed her lips from the demon before her.

"Hey, get away from Kagome!" Kouga threatened, jumping out of the water.

Hokaje smiled and said a teasing remark. Then picking Kagome up, ran off with her, Kouga trailing surprisingly slow behind her.

Kagome stared at Kouga. _'What's he running for? She left...'_

"It's an illusion," Hojake said appearing next to her.

Kagome gasped taking a step away from him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "My sister knows a few good tricks in illusions and other deceiving arts."

"Your sister? You mean...?"

Hojake introduced himself. "I am a soul switching demon as well, my name is Hojake. I was the one that earlier switched your bodies during that wedding ceremony."

"You-"

"Kagome!"

She turned to find Inu Yasha rush towards her, Tessiaga out and ready, blade towards Hojake. "Get away from her!" he hissed.

"Wait Inu Yasha!" Kagome said. "He..." she trailed off not sure on how to explain the situation to him due to the fact that she herself was not certain of what it was.

Hojake felt another impact. Despite the fact that Inu Yasha was now with Kagome, his soul was already pushed too far. He needed to seal them as quickly as possible.

"You two must get in the hot spring..._now!"_ Hojake urged.

"Wha-?"

Kagome and Inu Yasha could not hide their surprisement and embarrassment.

"Why?" Inu Yasha finally asked, his blush not dispensing.

"I need to seal your souls. Inu Yasha your desire to be with Kagome was so great, your soul now wishes to jump into Kagome's body. And in order to protect the girl, I need to seal her soul as well," Hojake quickly explained.

They stood motionless at his words. Mainly the _"desire to be with Kagome was so great, you soul now wishes to jump into Kagome's body" _part. Inu Yasha seemed to be one with his red fire rat jacket.

"Please!" Hojake urged. "We must hurry!"

"Inu Yasha," Kagome gazed at him, he returned it.

Turning towards Hojake, Inu Yasha agreed. "If it's to protect Kagome, then I will do it."

"Good. Now strip."

"_WHAT?"_

"NOW BEFORE YOU CEASE TO EXIST!"Hojake was surprised at their blushes. He assumed after seeing their desire to be with each other they had at _least_ made it to first base...maybe even a home run...guess not.

"Do you mean...strip away our clothes as in having nothing on?" Kagome asked.

Hojake sighed. _'We're wasting time...'_ Before even the swiftest of demons could react, he reached out and with a slash of his hand, Kagome's dress was swiftly cut off her body, even the beads on her hair fell to the ground.

Inu Yasha couldn't even blink before Hojake managed to _quickly_ remove his fire rat garments. Hojake personally preferred to remove Kagmoe's clothes again.

They both realized what had happened, feeling the slight draft quite quickly. But before _anything_ was done in their part, Hojake pushed them both into the water.

The water began to glow white, the half demon and human underneath. For a split second, the vapors that were rising from the liquid ceased as the water became calm without a ripple in sight, as if flowing to the bodies that were under it. A serenity aurora arose and enveloped the souls of all who touched it. There was peace and calming of the minds.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Hokaje appeared next to her brother, sitting criss crossed in midair.

"Just about..." he answered as the water returned to normal and the air became foggy with its vapors.

"So, now we're done?" Hokaje said.

"Yes, now we're done," Hojake said disappearing with his sister to an unknown part of Feudal Japan.

Inu Yasha was the first to surface, shortly followed by Kagome.

"Kagome," he turned toward her.

Coughing, she slowly lifted her head to face him. "Hey, Inu Yasha..." she weakly said and smiled.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha folded her within his arms, leaving her speechless and embarrassed. "I never want to lose you again. I'll never leave your side because you belong with me and only to me. Kagome."

"Inu Yasha..." she whispered.

"Uh, excuse me..."

They turned to the source of the voice and saw Sango. Next to her, Miroku was covering Shippo's eyes with one hand, while he held the struggling fox demon with the other, shouts of wanting to see escaping his lips. Even so the look of amusement was present in Miroku's face, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"You do know you guys are...well..." Sango lifted up Kagome's torn dress in one hand and Inu Yasha's fire rat coat in the other.

Once again, Kagome and Inu Yasha shared a blush.

"Let's go, Miroku," Sango said dropping the garments on the ground. "I don't even want to think what they were doing here. We leave them for a few minutes..."

"No! It's not what you think!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Yeah! It was that soul switching demon!" Kagome added.

"Sure..." Miroku said, his smile not leaving his lips.

"No really!"

"Yeah, it's true!"

But they were already gone.

"So, Kagome, how are we going to get out of this one?" Inu Yasha asked.

It was Kagome's turn to give a nasty smile. "Simple."

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "No...anything but that!"

"_Sit boy!_"

"AAAGGGHHH!"

_SPLASH!_

_...gurgle...gurgle... _

* * *

Go on! What are you waiting for? -


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kaede's village was a welcoming sight, but what was really wanted was a day to relax in their rightful bodies. The Inu Yasha crew was laying down on the same spot they had previously been several nights ago, pondering on their dilemma. But it was not quiet.

"Come on Inu Yasha you must've felt _something,"_ Shippo pipped from a top of his head. "You were about to marry Kouga."

Inu Yasha picked him off his head and brought him to his face. "And I would appreciate it if you don't ever bring that up." And with that flung him across to Sango's arms on the opposite side of where he was.

"But I do feel sorry for Kouga," Sango said, holding the swirly eyed Shippo.

"Yeah...because we didn't go in the springs together, the ceremony was not true and thus we weren't really married," Kagome said. "I feel sorry for him."

"Feh, that stupid wolf deserved it, taking you away," Inu Yasha growled.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome suddenly said. "Did you look?"

He turned towards her. "What do you mean?"

"_Master Inu Yasha!"_ said a familiar voice. A black dot was then seen on Inu Yasha's neck, becoming bigger by the second. Slapping it away, Myoga was seen swishing back and forth to the ground.

"Myoga, where have you been these past few days?" Inu Yasha asked, everyone else crowding around to see the flea.

He stood up. "I heard there was a pair of powerful soul switching demons around here so I decided to leave and get some information on them before you all had to fight them."

"So in other words you were running again?" Inu Yasha glared.

"Uh..." Myoga cowered and then jumped to refuge inside Kirara's fur.

"Should we tell him?" Sango questioned.

"What for?" Inu Yasha hissed. "He would have run either way."

"Well Inu Yasha, did you look?" Kagome asked again.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Inu Yasha.

"You know what I mean!"

"Uh-oh," Miroku whispered to Sango. "We better leave. It sounds as if Inu Yasha and Kagome are going to catch up on their arguing."

Sango nodded and placing Shippo next to Kirara left with Miroku. Neither Inu Yasha nor Kagome noticed.

"I don't!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration.

"When they put on the ceremony dress...did you look?"

Inu Yasha was quickly silenced. Then after a slight pause, "No..."

Kagome gasped. "Liar! You stayed quiet for awhile."

"That was because I was thinking!"

"You don't need to think! It's a simple question!"

"No! The point is I didn't look! I though about it-"

Kagome fired up in anger. Inu Yasha cowered under her rage. He knew what was going to happen.

Kagome took a big breath...

"So, Shippo," Myoga said, popping out of Kirara's fur on top of her head. "Anything new or exciting happened while I was gone?"

Shippo, who was laying down with is eyes closed, open one to look at the flea. In the background, familiar sounds were heard.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! _Sit!_"

_Slap! _

"Sit!"

_Slap!_

Shippo closed his eyes again. "Not really."

_End_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you.**


End file.
